Smoke
by S3npai
Summary: There was a storm. There was smoke. But most of all, there was loss. You try and forget them, moving on with your life. However, your obsession drives you to do the unthinkable given the opportunity. Sometimes, things just don't go as planned. RIKU X READER / SORA X READER / RIKU X READER X SORA / SMUT / EXPLICIT This fic is rated 18
1. Smoke

**WELCOME!**

This is going to be a reader insert, so when (y/n) comes up put in your name/hair color/eye color etc. Reviews and suggestions drive me, and criticism is always welcomed.

I do not own any of the characters, everything belongs to their rightful creators.

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a while since you last had a dream. The vivid details of ensnared limbs and sweaty bodies, damp silver hair tickling your skin in primal hushed movements as you tried to keep quite. Pale silken skin pressing into yours as your core tightened like a too tightly wrung string drummed to the point of snapping.

Bright rays of light assaulted your eyes as you sighed heavily out of your nose, brought close to consciousness and slowly waking up from your delirious sleep induced state. It had been so long since you've actually dreamt, and of course your silver haired Mr. Mysterious pops up the first chance he gets. If only that could be the case in waking reality.

"What the hell." You raise your hand to run through your thick hair, fingers lightly tangling at the ends from your messy bed head bringing you from your grogginess.

It had been 11 years.

11 long years since Riku had disappeared from the island on that dark, stormy night. 11 years since you had last seen those aquamarine eyes gaze upon you in your most vulnerable state, hungry and clouded. You were both young then, new to adult experiences, curious and eager to learn every detail, every crevice exposed until there was no mound, no inch left untouched.

You leaned up, pulling your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them gingerly. Sighing heavily you rested your head lightly on your knee, reaching for your phone lying hidden underneath your pillow. Kairi had texted you twice.

 _'I need a dress for my date tonight, are you free?'_

 _'Scratch that, I know you're free.'_

Your phone chimed again, ringing through the silence with a quick chirp. Glancing at the obnoxiously bright digital screen you rolled your eyes as you fell back into your bed, relaxing into the feathered haven.

'I'll be over in 5.' You sighed and tossed your phone to the side, huffing as you pivoted and lifted yourself off the bed.

You reached into your closet pulling out a black tube dress, some black thigh high socks adorned with 3 rings of white on the top and your favorite warm fuzzy black jacket. Quickly dressing, you sat on the bed and laced up your combat boots.

There was some shuffling outside your window, turning your head you saw Kairi as she lifted open the glass and maneuvered herself in. This was a very fond habit she had of sneaking into your studio ground level apartment.

"Hey ya bum." She laughed and scratched the back of her head as she stood up straight from her mangled stance.

"Hey Kairi." You sighed, feeling yourself smile at her innocent cheerfulness.

"So I need your help picking out something to wear tonight, he's a super high profile investor and I'm looking to score big this time!" She chimed, pulling out her phone.

"I met him on Zumble, here check out his pics." She pivoted the phone towards you as she pulled up his profile and swept through photos of an attractive older man. You glanced at his features, he was hot.

"When's the date?" You glanced from the phone up to her, your eyebrows raising slightly in admiration. She laughed and pulled the phone back to her chest.

"Eight tonight at the Destiny City Grill!" She squealed in excitement. It was a high profile restaurant at the top of the largest high rise in the area. You leaned back on your hands into the bed and flashed her an excited smile.

"Lets get started then." You smirked, grabbing your keys as you stood up. Your tall slender frame overshadowed her tiny petite form as you walked out of your apartment towards your car, Kairi following you close behind.

You had shopped for 2 hours, finally finding a dress perfect for the occasion. Kairi was standing in the dressing room area looking at the pink cloth in the mirror, her body twisting to check herself out in different angles.

"This doesn't make me look fat?" She glanced at herself putting her hand up to her chin daintily as she puckered her lips in the reflecting image.

You looked up from your phone, giving her a once over. "It looks phenomenal on you."

She smiled, twirling around. "Yeah?"

You smiled, setting your phone down. "10/10 would smash." You tilted your head back and laughed as she giggled heartily. Kairi grabbed the edge of her dress, fumbling with the hemline suddenly becoming hesitant.

"I wonder what Riku and Sora would think if they saw me like this." She mumbled under her breath.

Your heart clenched for a moment at the sound of his name. 'Riku.' You thought. You had tried so hard to push him out, commit him to the darkness of the night both he and Sora disappeared. You tilted your head down, your hair covering your eyes so you wouldn't expose your worry.

"They would say you look lovely." You lifted your face and smiled brightly at her as she turned around and nodded, walking back into the fitting room.

As she disappeared behind the door your mind had drifted to the last night you saw your closest childhood friends. They had disappeared without a trace, it had been chaotic as if the world had been trying to collapse on itself into darkness. You remember taking the row boat out to the island after you had waited with no avail for your two friends to come home to safety in the storm. The memory was still vivid. You were huffing as you pulled your old worn down row boat to shore, you could see them speaking to each other as thunder rolled in the distance. Riku was holding out his hand, Sora standing before him looking troubled. You remember letting go of your boat before it was safely grounded onto the shore, desperate and running towards them. Then everything went black. You leaned your head back sighing yet again.

Your mind drifted back again to the last night you and Riku had spent together. Everyone had been adventuring on the island, gathering supplies for a destined journey. The fruit of your efforts laying in a pile next to the raft landed near the Paopou tree island. Everyone else had tired and started a campfire off in the distance, but the two of you had remained to watch the sunset, waiting for the meteor shower that night on the Paopou tree. You smiled lightly to yourself, recalling the tender moment.

 _Riku rested his back against the tree, arms crossed against his chest. You were leaning back on your arms as you gazed at the sky beside him. Both of you stood watching the starskcape anticipating the fall of the first star._

 _"_ _Have you ever thought about what your heart desires?" He paused and looked at you, his eyes shifting from the sky. You quirked one brow, thinking deeply at the question._

 _"_ _Well, a lot of things. I think it desires new places, adventure, the people I care about being happy" You leaned back, your legs dangling back and fourth as you exposed your childish innocence. "And love." You said._

 _His eyes searched you quizingly. "Love?" He said._

 _You slowed the sway of your legs, turning to him. "Well yeah, it's the heart…isn't the heart meant to love?" You asked, gazing at him. He closed his eyes, smirking as he leaned a little closer to you. Your heart froze in your chest, you had had close contact with him before this, but never in an intimate setting...talking about love._

 _"_ _And what do you know about love (y/n)?" He smirked, expecting you to be stumped. Aquamarine eyes glanced between your (y/c) orbs and the darkening sky._

 _"_ _W-Well I know a lot!" You said defensively. You puffed you chest out trying to hide your anxiety on the subject. Of course the one you've come to fall in love with would be the one asking the question, what's fate without irony right? Your stomach knotted twice over as he laughed and leaned his face closer to yours._

 _"_ _And how's that (y/n)?" You could feel the heat pooling in your face, slowly making it's way into the center of your legs as you could smell his musk from the proximity._

 _"_ _Have you ever been in love?"_

 _"_ _L-l-like I'd tell you!" Breath hitching in your lungs, you stuttered lightly as you answered him. You scoffed, trying to flush away the foreign strange feelings going on in your nether regions. Riku sported that ever so infuriating sexy smirk, pivoting himself from leaning against the tree to positioning himself in between your legs resting them neatly on his sides. He lifted his hand and lightly caressed the outside of your thigh. Your breath hitched in your throat, you could feel the heat pooling into your face and your stomach as your heart quickened. His pale hands rested on you, his thumb rubbing small circles as he raised his aquamarine eyes to look into yours. Your heart melted the moment you made eye contact, your insides becoming liquid putty._

 _He leaned forward, whipsering into your ear. His breath was hot and sent shivers down your spine. You had moments of wondering what it would be like to feel his lips against yours, imagining his face on all the romantic love comedies you had watched secretly without your parents permission._

 _"_ _Would you want to show me your heart?" His thumb rubbed in circles, invigorating the sensitive flesh of your thigh. You squirmed as you could feel your folds dampen from the sensation. You had read about this so many times but yet had you experienced it, and now that you were face to face with the one being subject to your affection you didn't quite know what to do with yourself. He let a chuckle be released from deep in his chest as he saw how rosy your face had become, your breath coming out in small puffs of white in the chilly island night air. You turned your head slightly as he nestled his mouth into the crevice between your neck and your shoulder._

 _"_ _I-I-I could." You spoke softly, your eyes clouding over as his lips placed small kisses along your neck. He hummed to himself deeply, inhaling your scent as his lips gently applied more pressure to your sensitive crevice. Your head tilted back as you felt his hot tongue dart out caressing your electrified skin, trailing his way up your jawline. He leaned back, reaching his hand up to your chin to direct your face toward his. He smiled. It felt like time had slowed, he was leaning towards you and then the next moment his silken lips were on yours, his tongue brushing against your petals asking for entry. You glanced at the night sky as a single shooting star signified the start of the meteor shower, your lashes fluttered shut as you felt him deepen the kiss, mind preoccupied with more invigorating hopes. You felt his hot warm muscle gently sliding along your lips, moaning softly as you obliged giving him absolute passage. His tongue darted into your mouth seeking company with your own, the two twirling in a lubricated steamy dance. You moaned into the kiss as you could feel him search your mouth, making note of every dip, every detail available to him as if it were his last mission. Riku pulled away lightly, a thin string of saliva connecting your lips. His face had a soft flush, were his eyes darker? Your stomach churned as you saw the insatiable hungry look hiding in his ocean pools, excitement lighting your nerves afire._

 _It was damp and humid out, your clothes and body were sticky and hot but that didn't keep you from feeling the hard member pressing into your thigh as Riku leaned back in and assaulted your mouth. You moaned into the kiss as you instinctively rocked your hips into his. He leaned back as his breath hitched from the pressure of your hips, a blush spreading across his face. He paused, closing his eyes as he lowered his head into the crevice of your neck to mumble something shyly. It was adorable and completely unlike the Riku you knew growing up._

 _"_ _I don't want this to be something you'd regret (y/n)" He sounded strained, as if he were holding back a rabid animal from attacking his most precious person. You rocked your hips into him again as a forgiving signal, welcoming the chaos that he promised. Your hands reached up into his silver locks, pulling him back in for a kiss as the last of his restraint snapped._

 _It felt bigger this time as he pressed into you for the kiss, his hard member nudging eagerly into your soaking cloth covered core. You lifted your arms over his shoulders, his hands rubbing up and down your sides. You could feel he calloused fingers slip under your shirt, years of his rough swordplay with the island boys did well for your sensitive skin. His fingers nimbly began work on massaging your right breast as he grazed your nipple with his rough pads. Your head lurched back as a strangled moan escaped your throat, the small touch sent electricity through your body right to your slick sex. You quivered and moaned desperately into the kiss, his hand reaching behind your head to pull you closer for capture. He pulled back as his breath hitched, you had ground your hips into him yet again as your body begged for more of its own will._

 _"_ _F-Fuck (y/n)" He crashed his lips back into yours as he reached his hand down to massage the soaking cloth covering your sex, his thumb rubbing circles on your sensitive bud. You choked back a moan as your back arched, your mouth forming a perfectly shaped 'o' as you ground your hips desperately into his hand. His digits worked your sopping core as they nimbly pushed the drenched fabric aside, burying themselves in your warmth._

 _You felt his breath hitch against your neck as your walls clamped down on his fingers, a sharp twitch coming from his member pressing against your leg._

 _"_ _Riku!" You mewled. A shock pulled its way through your abdomen as he pumped his fingers into your warmth, his thumb still rubbing dexterous circles around your sensitive spot. You opened your eyes in bliss, staring at the night sky streaked with beams of light. Was it shooting stars you saw or the bliss of the moment? Only God knew. Your (y/c) orbs widened as his fingers hooked and hit your sweet bundle of nerves, making your back arch into his touch as if it would break at any moment. Your poor sex was fondled and pounded away mercilessly as he nuzzled his face into your neck, a primal growl escaped his lips as you reacted to his merciless touch. Panic hit you as your stomach tightened up like a tense coil ready to snap._

 _"_ _R-Riku stop! I-I have to p-pee!" You cried as you felt your body tightening, something on the brink of spilling over. You arched your back as panic and pleasure washed over you, his long pale fingers assaulting your most delicate areas. He grunted and smirked into your neck as he quickened his pace. A heat spread through your body, the pleasure rocking you and electrifying every nerve. You're mind panicked as you could feel yourself letting go, you grabbed onto him desperately sobbing as a hot liquid released from your cunt spilling out onto his hands in a liquid mess. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your body laxed, Riku catching you with his other hand._

 _"_ _A-Ahn!" You quivered. Your body involuntary convulsing as hot juice continued to squirt out of your folds in spurts darkening the sand in between you two and drenching his hand. Riku grunted in pleasure as he continuing to pump his digits into you in his assault on your continuing orgasm, his strong toned arm holding you in place on the Paupou tree. Your body laxed, drool slowly finding its way down a small trail on your mouth. Riku pulled away from his assault on your neck, admiring the mess he made._

 _"_ _That's my good girl." He smirked, eyes clouding over as he pressed the tip of his member into your already sensitive core. You whimpered as he grabbed the thin cloth separating your two sexes and ripped it off. You tilted your head back, hearing a faint zip. Your eyes gaze downward as he pulled out his member, impossibly thick and long._

 _"_ _Is that going inside me?" You looked at him wide eyed, your mind still somewhat fogged from your first orgasm. He chuckled and kissed your forehead, rubbing the tip on his length along your entrance._

Your head jerked up as you heard the loud bang of the dressing room door, your face hot and flushed from your reminiscing. Kairi took one look at you and raised an eyebrow smirking.

"Whatcha doin there?" She chided, a giggle hiding behind her smug expression.

"N-Nothing important." You dismissed the taunt, hand raising to run your fingers through your locks. You had to cool off. You looked at the dress Kairi was holding motioning towards it with your chin.

"Are you ready to head out? I've go work at 7." Kairi nodded and walked to the cash register, with you following close behind her scrolling though your phone. You had to do something to take your mind off him, so you whipped up your favorite game 2048 and started swiping away.

Kairi walked out of the store, her bag containing her dress for her date hanging lazily from her small hand. You followed close behind. Your peripheral vision guided you from bumping into anything as you continued to swipe at your game.

Warm air rushed your face as the automatic doors opened and exposed you to the blood painted sunset. Both of you made your way to the car, motioning your shift into gear and heading to Kairis house.

 _'_ _6:30 pm'_ Your dashboard read. You had made it to work on time with extra playtime to spare. You pulled your car to the edge of the parking lot, putting it in park to get out and watch the sunset as the last hours of the day faded from the sky. Your (y/c) orbs gazed at the setting sun, moving to rest lazily on the waves playing a game of tag in the sand far below.

You worked at a comic shop, your fascination with sci-fi had been insatiable the moment you saw your best friends swallowed by a cloud of darkness. This was the closest thing you could find since no science came even remotely close to explaining what had happened that night. A warm puff of air escaped your lungs as you sighed heavily, hand raising to press against your forehead. All this time and nothing? Not one single clue to what had happened, even after countless hours of obsessive research. A frown worked its way into your brow, your mind familiarly running over every bit of information you've gathered so far.

"Nothing..." You raised your head to gaze back at the ocean, a faint black rim lining your vision.

 _'_ _Wait what?'_

You shook your head, blinking your eyes a few times as you looked at your surroundings. Nope. Everything else was perfectly visible. You looked back to the spot in front of you, brows furrowing as you leaned away from your car to walk towards the shadow. Slow at first, then quickening your steps as you came to realize this was similar to the black mist you saw that night. Cautiously, you raised your hand to feel the texture of the familiar black mist that haunted your dearest memories.

Ice. It felt like your fingers were frost bitten. You jerked your hand back reflexively as the pain tingled your digits. Your eyes widened as the smoke took a solid form, rushing you to encompass your entire body in winter.

Is this how you were going to die?

Is this how he felt?

You took one last look at your work as your vision slowly faded. You wouldn't be making your shift.

"Fuck."

Darkness overcame you.


	2. After All This Time?

Chapter 2

After all this time?

Your body was frigid. What had happened? You tried to wriggle your fingers, your digits uncommunicative. The feeling of ice encompassing your limbs and fingers. Your thoughts were fogged my a black mist, oh so very familiar with the smoke of the night on the day your two closest friends disappeared. Your thoughts scattered as you felt yourself floating in the void, zoning in on a particular night of walking home from your day of ventures on the island with your friends. A soft smile splayed across your face as your mind flashed back onto one of your sweet memories surrounding your three closest childhood friends, your icy environment lost to the moment.

~~~

 _Sophie, Tidus, Sora, and Kairi paced eagerly towards their destination on the island in front of you two, chatting incessantly of their new goals accompanied with the idea of new worlds. You had lingered behind, your thoughts also resting on the idea of a new world and all of its wonders. Sora laughed heartily at a joke Tidus made, shyly glancing back at you as if he were still making sure you were there. You smiled back at him, his grin was contagious. You couldn't help but smile back as you scratched the back of your head, shy from the immediate attention on your persons._

 _Riku shuffled in his steps beside you, hands in his pockets as he continued to be lost in deep thought._

 _"A new world entirely different from our own." He pauses to glance at the setting sun, his silver locks catching the pastel beams in their magnificent prisms. He looked at you and smiled as you both slowed your pace from the group ahead of you._

 _"There are so many possibilities" you mummer, your mind racing as you tilt your head up to gaze at the same setting skyline painting the shore._

 _"What a difference we could make in the hearts of others, we could set our own destiny!" You continued smiling brightly, flashing your most hopeful grin towards your wise friend. A small splash of sand sprayed your path as you excitedly walked in the same direction as the group in front of you, Riku's steps mimicking your own._

 _He smiled even wider. That bright hopeful smile, where his eyes closed in complete and utter hope as he nodded his head. He glanced towards the path ahead of you, his mind wondering._

 _"Imagine the change, someone, like you or I could make in a different world." His smiled lowered as he lost himself in thought, the corner of his mouth shifting into a sly smirk. He slowed his pace slightly, reaching his hand out of his pocket to intertwine his fingers within your own. It was comfortable, like a warm blanket on a chilly night. He glanced at you, flashing a blinding grin full of all his future hopes._

 _"Imagine the difference we could make together." His intertwined fingers squeezed your own tightly as if to emphasize the impact of the statement he was making. You tilted your head towards him to glance at his profile. You paused in young wonder, this entirely different being shared the same mindset as you. Your same goals, your same dreams. You shifted your gaze to the sand flicking off your feet as you strode along the path._

 _"Yeah, together. All of us, always." You flashed a bright grin in his direction, catching him off guard. He paused a moment in his tracks, a light blush spreading across his features as he ducked his head away from you to hide his rose tinted cheeks. Your hand tugged at his as you stopped your pace, glancing back towards your friend as his hand pulled on your continuing form. Your head cocked to the side questioningly._

 _"Riku?"_

 _His face was still turned to the side, hiding his young and vulnerable expression from you. The group of your friends continued to retreat into the distance, oblivious to your lingering forms. You stood there waiting, confused as to why your friend hesitated to continue on along with the group._

 _"What about just me and you…what if it were just us?" He turned his head towards you, his aquamarine eyes shifting nervously towards you as his hesitation became more apparent. You sighed, a smile encompassing your lips as you used your free hand to reach over and tuck a stray strand of his silver locks behind his ear. A soft smile crossed your face as you accepted this gentle form of his insecurities you know he'd only expose to you, your young heart soared._

 _"Just us?" You laughed softly, your hand falling away from his face. "Well, we'd conquer the world." You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his cheek in an encouraging gesture._

 _His laugh chimed through the night, complimenting the lull of the waves._

~~~

The frigid cold was penetrating deeper into your core as you felt yourself drift even further from the reality you called home. Where was this? Is this how Riku and Sora felt when they were swallowed by the darkness that night? You could feel your face form into a scowl as you thought of how alone and isolated they might have felt at such a young age. What had ever happened to them? Had they dissipated into the darkness as you felt you were doing right at this moment? They were so young, so full of life, of hopes and dreams. You felt the scowl in your forehead as it deepened, your sorrow for your friends ripping through your thoughts. Why was life so unfair? They were so bright and full of hope, so caring and wise. Was dissolving into the pointlessness of nothing their only future?

Your mind scattered again as the cold ran through you. So many jumbled memories surrounding your existence, so many moments defining who you've become.

~~~

 _The sun warmed your cheeks as you lie in the sand next to your friends. You took a deep breath of the fresh sea air as the waves lulled you into a relaxed state. The lukewarm foam of the waves was nipping at your feet as time passed all of you by. A soft, troubled sigh escaped the brunette lying next to you. You cracked one eye open to glance at him, a soft grin playing across your face._

 _"Something wrong Sora?" You chided._

 _Sora opened his blue pools as he gazed at the tropical sky above you, his expression far away from where you all lay._

 _"I heard my mom talking about love" He huffed. "I just don't understand what it is." He wriggled in his spot frustrated, a small wrinkle furrowing in his young brow. He lowered his hands from underneath his head to rest on the belly of his white, blue-rimmed shirt._

 _"Love is when you decide to devote yourself completely to another person." The young silver-haired blonde chided from your left, leaning upon one of his elbows to glance at you towards your younger friend. Your eyes darted towards him. Your young mind scoffed, what did he know about love? You frowned. 'But then again, what do I know about love?'_

 _Sora seemed to chip up, leaping around and tumbling over to hug you, Riku and Kairi._  
 _"Then I love all of you!"_

 _You all laughed heartily, grabbing onto him as the moment of happiness lingered._

~~~

If the cold overtaking your body wasn't enough, then the frigid wind now aiding in your lowering temperature wasn't helping. You could feel the change in the shift of the air as it ran past you, your temperature dropping. You were moving, flowing towards an unknown destination in the darkness. You tried flexing your hand again to no avail, your body refused to respond. The scowl continued to splay across your face as you shifted at a higher speed through the dark depths of nothingness. Your mind raced a mile a minute, where on earth could you be going? Just a moment ago you were waiting to start your shift at your normal job, and now all of a sudden one of your many questions finally found validation in your existence at this exact time? The irony. After years of searching for the black nothingness that swallowed your dearest friends, it shows up out of nowhere and transports you to god knows where.

Your mind drifted once again towards your dear memories, a happy distraction from the pain the impeeding cold was bringing on.

~~~

 _It had been the morning you realized your true feelings._

 _You had fallen in love with Riku. His inquisitive and ever questioning mind, his wise nature, and intuitive perception of his closest friends, his insecurities_.. _You loved all of it. It had been confusing and frustrating in the beginning, but as you slowly began to research and question your feelings, you began to understand the depth of your hearts desires._

 _It was an exceptionally sunny day. You, Riku, Sora, and Kairi were walking towards school as per your usual morning ritual. The usual chatter continued on, taking a turn towards crushes thanks to Kairi's egging on._

 _"So do you guys have a crush on anyone?" She giggled cheekily, her knuckles coming to rest daintily over her mouth. You took a moment to glance towards Riku, trying to hide your line of sight under thick lashes. He continued to walk on, deep in thought as his school bag was slung over his right shoulder._

 _"Well, I kind of have someone in mind." Sora laughed shyly, scratching the back of his head as his school bag swung lazily by his side. Kairi gasped dramatically._

 _"Who is it?!"_

 _You looked past Riku at Sora quizzingly, curious as to who your sweet brunette friend had a crush on. He smiled sheepily glancing at you quickly, only to close his eyes and laugh nervously._

 _"Well, it wouldn't be a secret crush if I told you, now would it?" He laughed heartily, trying to hide his nervousness. Kairi huffed, crossing her arms._

 _"You're no fun Sora." She leaned forward to glance across her previous target to focus her sights on Riku._

 _"What about you Riku, do you like anyone?" She chirped, a light blush staining her cheeks._

 _You darted your gaze towards him, your heart beating with anticipation. Did he have someone that he had a crush on? Were all hopes lost? Could he like Kairi or Sophie?_

 _Riku sighed, slinging his bag down from his shoulder to start swinging lazily at his side._

 _"I can't really disclose that to you right now." Riku darted his eyes over towards yours, smirking so only you could see. "I have to be sure she likes me too."_

 _Your heart leaped into your chest. Were your legs giving out? This has to be a dream right? This kind of thing only happened in love novels and Shoujo Manga. Riku chuckled beside you as your face burned up to the resemblance of a tomato._

 _The sun was just exceptionally warm that day._

~~~

The drastic difference of the warm island sun versus your current icy darkness gave you a headache. Were memories supposed to be this vivid? You squeezed your eyes shut tighter if they could possibly be any tighter as it is. You felt your body continue to sift through the darkness traveling towards an unknown destination if there even was a destination. For all you know, this could have been a death sentence for your friends and very much the same consequence for your own future. Your heartbeat slowed, remembering the day after their disappearance. There was so much pain, so much sorrow.

You had finally come to realize your feelings for Riku, you had finally taken a step forward in the right direction. Only to have your reality ripped right from your very grasp in a matter of minutes.

~~~

 _Your room was a mess. Your belongings lie scattered along your floor as you wailed into Kairis' arms, tears streaming down both of your cheeks._

 _"They were right there, but I couldn't save them!" You sobbed yet again into her small form encompassing your own. A hiccup racked your lungs as another cry escaped you. "I couldn't save them!" You buried your tear-streaked face into her pink dress as you quivered uncontrollably._

 _Kairi shushed you, her hand gently petting your (y/c) locks soothingly. Her arms grasped you tightly as she rocked the both of you back and forth. Your redhead childhood friend grasped you tighter as a sob racked her own body, your long arms wrapping around her waist desperately. If there were a time that Kairi had truly shown her strength, it was then. Your respect for her had grown from that moment._

 _"There was nothing you could have done (y/n)." She shushed. Her cheek came to rest upon your head, nuzzling your hair into her skin comfortingly. "You did everything you could…"_

 _You lifted your head and cracked open your puffy red eyes to look up at her, more tears pouring from your (y/c) orbs. "But it wasn't enough Kairi" Another sob wracked your body. "If…if I had gotten there sooner I could have at least told him. Maybe that would have changed things!"_

 _Kairi looked at you, a soft and sad smile playing across her features._

 _"I know (y/n), it's still not your fault."_

 _You buried your head back into her chest, sorrow wracking your body with continuous sobs._

 _"I love him Kairi." You mumbled_ repeatidly _into her tear soaked chest._

 _"I love him, but I'll never be able to tell him!" You sobbed, clutching her pink zippered dress in your now destroyed room._

~~~

The taste in your mouth was bitter, salty just like the taste of tears. You had tried so hard to forget that day. The day after everything happened, the day you lost a part of your most precious self. Both and you and your best friend had changed, losing a part of who you were along with your friends.

The cold was starting to feel a little more comforting, numbing almost.

The wind began to pick up even more than before, you could feel gravity start to pull at you as you floated toward a final destination. Your head began to tip backward, you felt yourself plummeting downwards towards an unknown location. Finally, your body was starting to respond to your commands. You opened your eyes as you tilted your head back to see your landing point. There was so much darkness, darkness, and the moon. It was bright and beautiful, its pale rays reflecting on the odd black shapes lining the coast you were fastly approaching.

You could see the shimmering water line approaching at a steady pace, you inhaled as you braced for the impact of slamming into the said water.

It came as a crushing sensation, a rushing sound through your ears and forcing the air from your lungs on impact. A large cloud of bubbles floated up from your form towards the surface as you quickly sank from the weight of your fall. You could see the beams of moonlight reflecting through their many spheres. If your breath had not already been taken away, it surely would have been at this point. The sight was unforgettable, if this was your last moment you wouldn't quite mind.

Your body floated in the water as you watched the odd form of bubbles from your fall slowly retreat up towards the surface. The surface with air. Oh how you wished you could muster the strength to pull yourself up out of the depths, but you were so tired, and the sight from below was so beautiful. Maybe drowning in an unknown place wouldn't be so bad. You smiled softly, smirking at your own sense of melancholy.

As you drifted deeper into the water you heard muffled panicked voices from the surface, followed by splashing heading in your direction. That's confusing, you were sure that you hadn't seen anyone along the shore. However, darkness holds many surprises.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close to a firm and solid chest. You glanced up, your vision foggy from the water. It looked like beams of moonlight had decided to follow you into the ocean, floating softly around your face. Had you finally gone crazy?

A strong force pushed you upwards, your body still pressing into the chiseled chest of your unknown moon boy. You broke the surface, gasping for air in unison with your savior. You glanced at his face, it was pale, just like his moonlight locks. They had a black cloth covering their eyes. You scoffed. 'How stupid.'

You scrutinized his face, slowly gaining recognition from his chiseled jawline and high cheekbones. This had to be a dream right? Riku was surely dead. You had to make sure though.

You reached your hand around the back of his head as he swam the two of you towards the shore. Better do this now while he's distracted and incapable of defending your advances right? You steadied your resolve and yanked the black cloth from his eyes, gasping in shock as his aquamarine eyes glared at you in annoyance.

"Took you long enough (y/n)." He gave that all-knowing smirk, lowering his eyes to look down at your dumbfounded expression.

It was your Riku.


	3. Doorways

A/N: Hokay, so we're finally setting the stage for the senseless smut. Be patient my loves. Also, very VERY important question for Y'all..it'll be down at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3

Doorways

"Took you long enough (y/n)."

You gaped your mouth like a fish out of water, disbelief, and shock fighting for dominance over your current state of mind. Riku pulled the both of you through the water, a satisfied smirk resting on his face as he glanced down at your shocked expression. He chuckled, oh so characteristically, at the look on your face. He was still smirking.

You finally found your train of thought, the warm water pulling along the two of you with every stride he took you towards your destination.

"Riku..is that really you?" Your (y/c) orbs brimmed with fat tears as they threatened to spill from your lashes. You weakly reached one of your free hands to push a strand of his silver locks behind his ear. This was an act that had become ritual between the two of you in your most tender moments, you missed it dearly. You could feel his stride fault for a split second as he looked down at you affectionately.

"Who else do you think it'd be you, dummy?" He laughed, glancing back at the shore. His face was so close to yours, you could feel his strained breath as he pulled your exhausted body through the waves. His eyes glanced back at you, holding a small moment of tenderness.

"I missed you (y/n)..." he trailed off. A huff of air escaping his lips as his taller form began to reach the bottom of the seafloor. You felt yourself being hoisted up princess style as he lifted the two of you from the water, slowly sifting his way through the oncoming waves. "I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to see you again.." His aquamarine orbs closed for a moment, only to quickly reopen and glance down at you as he squeezed you tighter against his chest.

"Riku, I missed you too ya dingus." The fat tears that were threatening to spill from your waterline began to pour down your face as you laughed into his chest. Your hand lightly gripped the fabric of his top, he was really here. Riku was alive! You spun your torso in his arms as you wrapped your limbs tightly around his neck, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck and shoulders. The shift in balance threw his footing off, both of your forms tumbling backward into the dark sea. Saltwater rushed your face in a frantic splash, but you didn't care. Riku laughed lightly, shaking his head at your antics as he reached his hands around your form and held you tighter.

"Riku" You pulled your face back and leaned in to kiss along his high cheekbones. "Riku.." Your soft lips trailed down his jawline, planting a trail of utterly affectionate kisses along his features. You chanted his name, again and again, afraid if you stopped, this moment would disappear forever. You could feel his hand move to the back of your head, capturing your locks in a tight hold as he directed your plump lips towards his pale ones. They were oh so warm as he crushed his mouth into yours desperately. His cool facade slipping as a soft blush splayed across his cheeks. You lashes fluttered closed as you felt his warm tongue lightly trace your lips, asking for entry. You obliged greedily, allowing him to plunge himself into your depths and explore the wet cavern of your mouth. You brushed his tongue lightly, hesitantly at first, as he coaxed a breathless moan from your chest. He wrapped his warm tongue around your own in an erotic, invisible dance taking place between the two of you.

His free hand trailed up from his earlier position of supporting your legs to grab your rump, grinding your hips into his. A sharp hiss escaped him as you gasped in unison from the shock of pleasure assaulting your core. He retreated from you, a thin line of saliva connecting his lowering mouth to grasp your soft lip in between his teeth. He pulled lightly on your lip, eliciting a hot moan from you. Your lashes fluttered open as he let go, his eyes opening to glance down at you.

"Now where'd you learn how to kiss like that?" He chuckled, squeezing your ass playfully.

"You, ya dummy!" You laughed along with him as you playfully swatted his chest. Your hand rested there, pressing into the soft zipper lined fabric.

"But...that was a long time ago." Your fingers clasped his vest tightly. "I looked everywhere for you."

You glanced down as your lashes fluttered over your wet (y/c) orbs. "I came after you two that night, I saw both of you be consumed by black smoke! You disappeared right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Your (y/c) hair fell from its resting place behind your ear as you shifted your head back to look into his sea green eyes. "I've searched so long looking for an answer to what happened that night. There was absolutely nothing, I couldn't find a way to help you."

"But after all this time you're finally here, right in front of me." You loosened your grasp on his vest.

"Where have you been Riku?" His expression softened, a sad smile pulled at his pale lips.

"I've been trying to save our home." He shifted his hand to rest it on your lower back. "But that's a conversation for later, looks like you've got someone else who's also excited to finally see you." He turned his head towards the shore, flashing a bright smile at the quickly approaching form. You turned your head towards the sound of splashing, your eyes lighting up as you see your favorite brunette spikes.

"(Y/n)!" Sora shouted finally reaching you. He leaped into the air to tackle the two of you in a hug. "What are you doing here?! I missed you!" He laughed heartily as he rubbed his cheek against yours, squeezing both you and Riku tighter. He pulled his head away to look at you confusedly. "But really, how did you get here?"

Riku nodded. "I was wondering the same thing myself."

You shifted back, blushing as you realized both boys were grasping your thighs tightly in anticipation.

"I was just heading to work after spending the day with Kairi, I was looking at the ocean and a black rim appeared out of nowhere." You closed your eyes as you began to furrow your brow, thinking back to the moment. It felt like time had passed by so slowly in the darkness, reliving so many moments took a toll on your mind. "It began to take shape into the same black smoke that took you guys that night, I couldn't help but run towards it hoping I could find out something about what happened."

Riku glanced at Sora, a serious look passing between them before they turned back to you. "So you passed through a doorway?" Riku asked.

"Doorway?" You questioned.

"What you saw was a doorway created from darkness between worlds." Sora said.

"But what I don't understand, is why it appeared after we sealed the doors." Rikus brows furrowed in concentration. "What's even more odd is how it led you here.." he paused. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you." Riku added. Sora nodded enthusiastically beside him.

"Wait, wait." You shifted your hips to get a better look at the two of them, Riku blushing lightly as your position of straddling his hips became more obvious. "So that was a doorway? This whole time I had thought you two might have died." You rested your hands in the water. "What I felt was so painful traveling through the darkness..you two have been going through hardships all this time haven't you?"

You could see Riku lower his gaze as Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it sure was hard. But we made a lot of friendships along the way. We've gone on awesome adventures too!" Sora beamed, raising his other hand to intertwine his fingers behind his brunette locks. "And now..it's finally over. We saved everyone, but we're stuck here and don't know how to get back home." He smiled sheepishly in your direction, you could see the sadness he was trying to hide behind his usual grin.

"There's a way, we just haven't found it yet." Riku chided. "There's always a way." He smiled, intelligence sparkling in his eyes as you turned to gaze into them. "But for now, let's head back to the base and dry off." Sora nodded, pulling his arms away from the two of you to retreat towards the shore. Riku reached his arm underneath you to support you as he maneuvered the two of you back up again. Your legs were still wrapped around his waist, the movement of standing up causing a pleasant sense of pressure between the two of you. You could feel his breath hitch, a moment of hesitation crossing his face when it was time to set you down. You giggled a streak of playfulness wiring your body. You intentionally wriggled your hips as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders to steady yourself. A soft grunt escaped his chest, he looked down at you questioningly as you unwrapped your legs from him and set them into the water.

"So you have a 'base?'" You questioned as you shifted your way through the water ahead of Riku.

He followed closely behind you, watching your every move. "When we got here, we explored the area. There was a mansion further back behind the rocks." He lifted his eyes and looked at the shore. "There wasn't a single sign of life, but somehow a stone mansion was left perfectly immaculate as if it were waiting for us all this time." He chuckled. "Makes you wonder what the hell this crazy world has up its sleeve."

You smiled back at him, catching him off guard as he was shuffling through his deep thoughts. He huffed amusedly as the two of you reached the shore along with your friend.

Sora looked to his left, his bright smile flashing in your direction. "Boy, do we have a surprise for you!" He grabbed your hand suddenly and bounded off ahead, dragging you along by sheer force. Your two forms weaved in between dark rocks as the black sand slowly turned into lush dirt. You two came to a clearing, your breath escaping you as you saw the said mansion Riku spoke of.

It was beautiful, the white marble seemed to capture the moonlight only to become the very moon itself. It glowed softly, a gentle radiance emitted as you all walked towards the entrance. You looked around and noticed the beautiful gardens surrounding the house, foreign plants sweeping up into high spirals to tower over small ponds as they reflected the moonlights. It was beyond the term of otherworldly.

Sora used his free hand to open the oversized entryway doors, pulling you into the pure white foyer. He turned around and looked at you as he stepped back and let go of your hand. He lifted both of his hands in a triumphant gesture. "Ta-da! What do you think?"

You giggled at him, your arms crossing under your chest as you looked around. "It's so beautiful Sora." You looked around the beautiful lobby, there were grand staircases on each side of the room. Both entirely white marble. Your gaze turned to Sora as you noticed your usually chatty friend was quiet. His eyes were wide, a dark blush spreading across his face as he stared at your chest. "U-uh, uhm.." He timidly pointed towards your torso.

You looked down and realized what he was staring at. Your white button-up blouse was completely see-through, the top few buttons must have popped off when you fell into the water. Your cleavage and lace black bra was left exposed, the positioning of your arms adding a plump lift to your glistening mounds.

You could feel your face heat up as you started to scramble your arms in an attempt to cover yourself. A rustle sounded in your ear, a yellow vest falling over the front of your shirt. You could hear Riku chuckle right beside your ear as his hand slipped around your waist.

"Let's get you dried off and.." he trailed off as he repositioned his vest to cover your chest again. "Cleaned up, shall we?" He lowered his hand and grazed your soft rump lightly before resting it on your lower back.

"We'll be in my room Sora." The brunette blushed heavily as Riku led you up the stairs and to the right, setting off in his own direction to the left.

A/N: Okay, so question. I'm not sure if you've picked up on this, but my lil perv heart wants a three-way romance so bad. Obviously, Riku/Reader will stay as the main theme...but living with two boys in a deserted mansion? C'mon, any type of dynamic could happen! Anyways, please leave your comment and let me know if that's something you'd like to read. Thank you lovelies!


	4. Good Girl

Chapter 4

A/N: *exhales heavily through nose* HOKAY! Are you ready for SMUT?! S'gud.

Good Girl

You were led gently by Rikus' towering form, his hand guiding you as it rested on your lower back. The pristine white walls reflected the soft moonlight let in by the glass ceiling, giving an otherworldly glow to your surroundings as you both walked down the hall.

"This place is beautiful, how long have you been here?" You asked. His large hand rubbed your back as he sighed.

"It's hard to tell, weeks, months..it's all flowed together." You bit your lip at his response.

"Weeks, months?" You laughed. "You've been gone for 11 years.." you looked up at his tall form, his height towering over you more than you remembered. "You've grown Riku." You smiled up at him, a soft blush painting your cheeks. Aquamarine orbs glanced down at you, a silver eyebrow quirking up above his matching silver locks.

"So have you." He smirked. "I didn't think it was possible for you to become even more beautiful...soaking wet or not." Riku winked playfully, guiding you through a door to your right as you felt your face flush a hot red. You two had been secretly seeing each other before he disappeared, him showering you with affection when you were alone together wasn't out of the ordinary. It had just been so long since you had been touched. His warm skin was something you ached for, your moments together haunting your dreams on exceptionally dark nights.

The ceiling in his room was huge, rising high above the white bed and miscellaneous furniture placed around the room. There were tall windows lining the back wall behind the bed, stretching from the floor to the ceiling above. Riku rested a gentle kiss on your temple before he parted from you, retreating through a doorway to the left. Your eyes followed him, the sound of a faucet being drawn soon followed. You made you way over to the doorway, as your eyes wondered across the rooms contents.

"There's running water here?" You asked, eyes casually taking in your surroundings. Your (y/c) orbs landed on his topless form as he flexed to take off his shirt, his firm muscles gliding underneath his pale white skin. Your breath hitched in your throat. Had he always been that ripped? He threw the shirt down into a pile on the floor to join his discarded pants. He stood there in his boxer brief clad glory, resting his hands on his hips lazily.

"Running water, clothes, food, a garden. It's like everything was prepared for someone to live here." He turned around and shut off the faucet, the large circle shaped tub filled with steaming hot water. He turned to face you, a smirk playing across his lips as he made his way over to you. You gulped loudly as he moved his face inches from yours, pressing his lips against your ear. "Now let's get you cleaned up like a good girl."

His nimble fingers unbuttoned your blouse as he kissed along your jawline, sliding your shirt down your arms to be discarded in his growing clothing pile. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck as he inhaled you scent deeply.

"I thought of you every day (y/n)." He continued nuzzling your neck, planting small kisses in between words. "Everything that's left of me is yours." He reached around your back and nimbly unclasped your bra, he gently glided it down your arms adding it to the pile of sopping wet clothes. "I've waited so long, hoping I'd finally be able to come home and tell you everything I've always wanted to say." You panted as he pulled back from his assault on your neck, taking in your nearly bare form. You looked to the side, shyness overcoming you. His strong nimble fingers grasped your chin and pulled you to look up into his eyes.

"You're everything that's beautiful in the world (y/n). Please..I don't ever want to lose you again" You could see the vulnerability in his eyes, pleading for forgiveness on his absence. You gently smiled, leaning forward to wrap your arms around him as you pressed your body against his. His arms clasped you tightly, pressing you into him desperately. Your eyes snapped open as you felt a large bulge pressing against your stomach. A very large bulge.

Riku loosened his grip around your body, he lifted his hand to tangle into your locks and grasp firmly. Your head was pulled back as you looked into his lust clouded eyes, his lips crashing down on yours with loving force. You moaned into the kiss as he twirled his tongue around yours, dominating your mouth. It was dizzying, your knees buckled from the heat of the kiss. Riku let go of your hair, reaching down to grab your plump ass and pin you up against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist obediently, rocking your hips into his. A strangled groan escaped his chest into your mouth. You could feel his manhood press firmly against your folds, electricity surging through your body as a soft gasp escaped your lips. He ground his hips into you, leaning down to capture your mouth into another warm dance. His heart beat wildly against his chest. You could feel it as he continued to rub his clothed length along your covered sex.

You felt his hands firmly grasp your ass as he pulled the two of you from the wall, slowly walking your forms to the tub. You clenched your legs tighter around his waist as he stepped into the steaming water, lowering the two of you into a sitting position. He leaned back allowing you to adjust your legs to rest on either side of him. You paused, looking down at both of you still clad in your underwear. His eyes watched yours as he noticed your train of thought and smirked.

"Stand up for me (y/n)." He looked down at you firmly, his commanding but gentle tone sending shivers down your spine. You fumbled, the water sloshing around your long legs as you stood up. "Now let's take care of these, shall we?" He chided, pulling down your panties. You lifted each of your legs so he could guide your underwear off your feet and toss them into the amounting pile. You blushed heavily as he stared at your sex, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss against the front of your folds.

"What a good girl." He purred. Your legs felt like putty, but his strong arms quickly grasped your behind to steady you as his tongue darted out planting long, hot strokes along your core. A breathy moan escaped you as a jolt of pleasure rushed through your stomach. One of your arms rested against the wall, the other tangling your fingers into the back of his head. He pulled away, still seated. A long trail of saliva connecting his tongue to your sex. He raised his eyes to look at you, silver lashes hooding his sea green eyes. You felt his hand slowly glide to grasp under your right thigh, lifting it to rest on the side of the tub. "Like this." He said. Your slick folds were exposed to his gaze, the steam and cold air sending shivers down your spine.

He steadied you with one of his hands, maneuvering his other to lightly stroke your slick sex. Your back arched into the air as your grasp on his soft silver locks tightened. His fingers plunged into your heat, hooking towards your core to hit that oh so sweet bundle of nerves repeatedly. Your breath came out in pants, you could feel the heat gathering in your core as it tightened. A moan escaped your lips. "A-ah" You shifted more of your weight against the wall on your arm, your legs coming closer to putty. You looked down to see his eyes watching you intently, a blush spread across his face as he continued to stroke your g-spot. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he darted his tongue out, leaning forward to assault your clit with that warm, slick muscle.

The sight was erotic enough to draw you closer to the edge. Your back arched as if it would break. You could feel the electricity of each stroke along your walls, the pulsing of your bud with each firm lick of his tongue. A tight coil began to form in your core, winding up like a too tightly wrung string. You rocked your hips into his assault, feeling yourself come undone.

"Riku, I-I'm gonna!" You gasped as he quickened his pace, snapping his eyes up to watch you as you came undone. You could feel the explosion of pleasure as you overflowed, electricity coursed through you as you convulsed around his fingers. A low growl vibrated from Rikus lips along your sensitive bud as he felt your walls continue to squeeze tightly around him. You tilted your head back, your eyes rolling into the back of your head.

"Ahnn!" You moaned loudly, your body riding out the waves of pleasure as Riku greedily lapped up his reward. He pulled away, a thick string of your love juices trailing between his chin and your sex. A gasp escaped you as you came down from your high, his fingers slipping from your wet folds. You huffed as you supported yourself against the wall, feeling regretfully empty.

There was a slosh of water beneath you that caught your attention. Riku has lifted his hips up and was sliding his boxer briefs down his legs nimbly. Your eyes just about popped out of your head. He was huge! Much bigger than you remembered. His thick cock bobbed in the water against his stomach as he turned to fling his drenched underwear into the amounting clothing pile. You continued to to look at his appendage..weapon? with a tie between excitement and wonder. You heard him chuckle as your eyes darted away from his sex to look at his amused expression. He playfully patted the top of the steaming water.

"Come here kitten." You blushed at the old nickname. You nodded your head slowly as you lowered yourself down onto your knees, your still dripping sex resting right above his fully erect member. Your breath was coming out in pants as you looked up into his eyes, his gaze resting on your own. He searched your eyes questioningly, looking for any form of hesitation.

"Is it alright?" He whispered. You nodded, happy tears prickling your eyes. You had finally found him again, your heart was soaring. Of course it was alright.

"I want you to know, the way I feel about you has never changed over my time away." He raised his hands to rest on your hips tenderly. Those words gave you so much hope. The two of you had originally agreed to start practicing intimacy together, but your feelings had developed into so much more than that over the years that passed by. There were moments that you felt those precious three words would slip from his mouth, but there were always interruptions. The world playing a game with your hearts.

You nodded, reaching your arms up to rest around his strong shoulders.

"Me too." He smiled cheerfully, leaning his forehead to rest against yours. Your eyes crinkled lightly when you smiled, shedding one of the tear drops resting in your waterline across your blush tinted cheeks. His calloused pale thumb reached up to wipe it away, he leaned his head back to watch as he then positioned his thumb to rest over your lips. You happily parted them to suck on his thumb as the salty mix of your tears and juices filled your mouth. Hooded aquamarine eyes watched you intently as you began to twirl your tongue around his fingers. You could see him bite his lip in anticipation, his face had never looked so erotic.

You began to spread your legs, pressing his tip against your entrance. His breath hitched loudly as he jerked his head back, a loud thump echoing through the tiled walls. He gently pulled his thumb from your mouth to grasp both hands on your hips, slowly guiding you down onto his length. A jolt a pain ran through your entrance as his girth stretched you to the brim. You closed your eyes, baring through the pain as you sheathed more of his length inside you. It felt like you were being split apart. You darted your eyes up to see Riku intently watching you, his breath coming out in rasps as his blush deepened. His jaw clenched, his muscles bulging as you slid him completely inside of you.

"God, i-it's so tight." He leaned back against the tub more, lowering you to press your breasts on his muscular chest. His lips pressed against your temple in a loving kiss. You could feel his heart beat along with your own. His hands gripped your ass firmly as you felt his body flex his length into you, your eyes and mouth snapping open as his head penetrated into your womb.

"Aaah! Riku!" You moaned his name as his hips snapped back only the slam his entire length into you again. Your ass bounced with each thrust, the water began sloshing along your bundle of nerves every time he pulled out of you. You arched your back into him, digging in your nails as you gasped from the pleasure assaulting your sensitive bud and g-spot.

"F-Fuck, your taking my dick like such a good little kitten." He grunted into your ear as he continued pounding mercilessly into your sopping core. His strong hands released your rump, reaching up to grab your waist tightly as you felt him burry his face into your hair. His angle shifted, hitting your ball of nerves with every pounding thrust. You felt your core tightening up, the water sloshing between your pelvises along your clit with his every thrust.

"Aah, I'm gonna cum-" You felt his pace quicken manically, cutting you off. A gasp escaped you as you felt his head begin to penetrate your womb with every thrust. Your stomach tightened as you felt your pleasure overflow, your walls squeezing his thick cock as you rode out the waves of your orgasm.

"I'm coming." You moaned loudly, his thrusts hitching your voice.

"Ungh, g-good girl." He gave a breathy moan as your walls continued to spasm around him. "That's right, cum on my cock." Your hips jerked as he continued to pound into you, your hot juices spilling onto his length. He gave a strangled grunt as his hips jerked wildly into you, he squeezed you tighter as you felt his muscles tense. You knew he was at his limit. The head of his cock continued penetrating your womb, his seed exploding as it filled you to the brim. A soft gasp brushed against your ear as he slowly twitched inside you, emptying his last spurts desperately as he squeezed you closer. You nuzzled your face into his neck as you panted completely satisfied, your vision now white.

A few moments had passed, Rikus grip on you had loosened so you could rest your head on his chest. Your breathes echoes against the walls in a chorus as the water lazily settled around you. You closed your eyes for a moment, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat as he tenderly strokes his fingers through your hair. 


	5. Recollections

The sun warmed your skin as the wind tickled your cheeks playfully in soft breaths. Riku walked in the sand beside you as the others treaded along their path ahead, sky blue orbs frequently glancing back to keep track of your form behind them.

"So.." Riku started, his voice trailed into the wind. Your head turned to him as you gave him your undivided attention. He turned his head away from you to gaze at the setting sun to your left, his orbs watching the waves lazily creeping up the sand only to retreat a moment later.

"Have you noticed anything different with Sora?" He asked, shifting his gaze up towards the setting sky.

"No?" You said confused, your eyes wondered back up to the group ahead containing the said subject, only to lock eyes with a certain pair of sky blue orbs. They widened and glanced away quickly.

"Is he okay?" You asked worriedly as you turn back to see Riku watching your face intently. His expression was unreadable as he stares at you.

"Yeah, he's just been acting different..." He trailed off, turning his gaze downward to watch the sand flicking along with his steps deep in thought.

"How so?" You chided, curiosity and concern clouding your observations.

"He's just different when you're around. It's like he's...distracted or something." Riku huffed, his shoulders slumped visibly as he continued on beside you. You saw his well hidden insecurity breaking through his tough exterior, but for what reason, you had no idea. You smiled softly as you accepted him and his worries, reaching for his hand to squeeze it tightly.

"We'll just have to help him focus then!" You chime, an oblivious smile dawning your expression as you squeezed his hand tightly for a second time.

He lifted his eyes, his expression softening.

"Heh, I guess you're right." Aquamarine orbs gazed ahead of you to meet their sky blue opponents silently watching you.

You followed his gaze to see Sora staring at the both of you. His bright eyes darted to look into your own, then down to your intertwined hands. For a second, a brief second, you could have sworn you saw a pang of bitterness resonate within them.

Soft puffs of warm air shifted the loose strands of hair falling over your face, tickling your nose as you slowly came to consciousness. You shifted slightly as you began to wake up, a rock solid body entangling your own as you tried to wake from your sleep. Your eyes jolted open in a panic only to see a soft and pale masculine face, it filled you with a sense of familiarity as you realized the last 24 hours weren't a dream.

You had finally reunited with Riku and Sora.

You smiled softly, relishing in the serenity of observing his peaceful sleeping expression. You lifted your hand to tuck a stray strand of his moon blessed locks behind his ear, he hummed contently and snuggled his face deeper into the pillow, squeezing you snugly against his chest. He mumbled something into the pillow about how 'you can't eat a horse with a fork dummy.'

You laughed softly, careful not to wake him up. Your thoughts drifted to your dream, recalling the moment between the three of you. Recollections jumbled in your head, you had to have imagined that bitterness you saw in Soras eyes. It just didn't make sense, it was a dream after all. Dreams never make sense right?

'Right.' You thought. As if on que, your stomach grumbled angrily signaling the fact that it hasn't really been fed in two days.

'Better get some food..' Your inner mother chimed.

You shifted your weight onto your other side, carefully lifting Riku's arm from its position of wrapping around your waist as you crawled out of bed. You looked back to see him retreat even further into the blankets, nuzzling his face impossibly deeper into his pillow. Could he suffocate himself at this point? A pang of worry shot through you at the thought, you quickly dismissed it as paranoia.

You lifted yourself from the bed and trudged groggily over to his dresser. You quietly pulled open the drawer and shifted through his clothing to find a pair of grey sweats and a tank top to wear. You nimbly pulled the clothing over your form and silently left the room, careful not to wake your slumbering moon lit prince.

The halls echoed as your bare feet padded along the corridor, resonating your path as you explored the mansion. Down the hall to the left, down the stairs, through the entryway to the left. You smelled the food before you heard the soft sizzling of breakfast. The kitchen was close by.

Your feet and sense of smell guided you to the room containing the tantalizing smell of a promised meal. The kitchen. It was beautiful, filled with bright windows on just about every wall, a small nook where a table and a few chairs spread out welcomingly, and your favorite brunette humming to himself as he worked over a pan of temptingly delicious food. You made you way to stand behind him, your head hovering over his shoulder as you chimed in his ear.

"When did you learn how to cook?"

Sora jolted upright, his shoulder bashing into your chin. He quickly moved the pan off the heat as he turned around to see who the intruder was.

"(Y/N!)" His sky blue orbs widened in surprise as a blush spread across his face. His expression quickly turning to concern as he reached for your jaw.

"G-gosh are you okay?" He panicked. "I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" He gabbed your jaw tenderly as he inspected you, tilting your head from left to right in a motherly fashion. "I didn't mean to hurt you (y/n)." He loosened his grip as his lips puckered into a pout upon further inspection of your wound.

His expression was comical, like a puppy that had just been told he was a bad boy. A giggle began bubbling in your stomach, surfacing into a charming laughter as he stood back, a shocked look spreading across his face. You couldn't help it, you started doubling over laughing even harder than before.

"I-I'm fine Sora" You laughed again, interrupting your previous statement. "You didn't hurt me at all ya dingus." You lifted your head up and wiped a cheerful tear from your right eye as you looked at him reassuringly. He lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head oh so characteristically, doubt plaguing his expression as he looked you over.

"I dunno, I bonked you pretty hard there (y/n). Do you need some ice?" He sounded oh so guilty. It was adorable.

Your eyes widened in realization.

"You have ice too?"

He cracked a smile, his laughter filling the room like sunshine on a gloomy day.

"Yeah! We have ice, a garden, clothes, hot water, everything we could hope for!" His expression changed, his brow furrowing. "It's kinda weird actually." His hand dropped from its usual position behind his head, falling to rest on his hip curiously.

"We're still trying to figure all this out, it doesn't really make much sense." He shrugged his shoulders as his hand fell from his hip. "I'm just kinda going with it I guess!" He beamed a contagious smile, you felt yourself reflect one right back at him.

A sense of nostalgia flooded over you, your childhood friend was standing here before you, helping you hold onto the memory of his bright optimistic self. It was almost as if they had never disappeared that night.

Sora's eyes fell to look toward the ground before darting back up to meet your own gaze hesitantly. His right hand lightly clutched into his pajamas nervously.

"Y-you look really good you know." His eyes squeezed shut as he blurted out his word vomit. His tanned hand clinched tighter into his pajama pants.

"You've grown up." He said. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink, and you could have sworn you heard the word 'beautiful' muttered under his breath.

You suddenly come to the realization that the small tanned boy you knew growing up wasn't so small anymore. His frame towered over your own tall one at least a few good inches. You blushed lightly at the realization of your friend becoming a man.

'I wonder what else has grown?' You thought. A blush creeping onto your face at the sudden realization. Sora raised his eyes to look into you, gathering your flustered expression as his eyes widened in realization.

"U-uh!" He fumbled his hands adorably, turning back around to tend to his cooking as his ears turned a tomato red. "I made breakfast!" He turned around and beamed a wide toothed smile at you, trying to make you more comfortable. He wriggled his eyebrows playfully.

"You hungry?"

A quick thought crossed your mind. 'Maybe for more than breakfast.'

You snapped back from your thoughts, ashamed that you would think that way of your childhood friend. Especially when you finally reunited with Riku. A tinge of pink reappeared across your cheeks as you nodded your head shyly. Sora beamed another one of his indisputably perfect smiles at you.

He ushered you over to the table surrounded by bright windows, fixing your plate and proudly serving it with the most heroic pose he could muster. The brunette spun around and made a beeline over to the stove to fix two other plates, bringing it over to unceremoniously plop down next to you with. He dug in ravenously.

You both took a moment to shovel food into your mouths, relishing in the deliciousness. You set your fork down for a moment, relishing in the fullness in your belly. Sora continues chewing the food in his mouth, eyeing you from across the table questionably.

"What?" You ask, a glint if mischievousness in your eyes.

His eyes widen slightly over the act of being caught.

"Nothing." He mumbles with food in his cheek like an adorable hamster, looking to your left.

You wait for the word vomit that you know is coming patiently.

"Y-you just look really pretty is all." He puts another spoonful of sautéed vegetables in his mouth.

A blush creeps across your face as your stomach warms. You notice the broadness in his shoulders, his lightly bulged biceps as he shovels food into his mouth. Had he always been this tan and built? Your mind went into a confused frenzy.

As if on que, your silver haired prince walks in, chiming in a delightful glee.

"Sora, you can cook?"


	6. Perseverance

You patiently wait for the word vomit that you know is coming.

"Y-you just look really pretty is all." He puts another spoonful of sautéed vegetables in his mouth.

A blush creeps across your face as your stomach warms. You notice the broadness in his shoulders, his lightly bulged biceps as he shovels food into his mouth. Had he always been that tan and built? Your mind went into a confused frenzy.

As if on que, your silver haired prince walks in, chiming in a delightful glee.

"Sora, you can cook?"

~

Riku smirked as he watched Soras face register the playful joke. His brows furrowed as he half heartedly swat his fork at the taller boy. The platinum blonde quickly dodged chuckling as he plopped down in between you and Sora, picking up his own fork to devour the steaming breakfast set out before him.

"Well someone had to learn how to cook since a certain individual almost burned this place to the ground," Sora flashed a Cheshire Cat smile, a dark glint briefly passing in his eyes as he watched Riku pause mid bite. Sky blue orbs darkened as they amusingly switched their gaze towards you, throwing a charming wink in your direction. "-if I remember correctly that is." He chuckled lightly and a wry smile formed on his lips. You blushed as his gaze switched back to Riku, their bantering sounded further and further away as you retreated into your thoughts. You felt amused yet shocked at the mischievous side of your childhood friend showing itself. You didn't remember your pure hearted brunette having this flare, and you've surely never seen a wink like that before. Not from Sora. You thought back on the blush he sported when you two were close as he inspected your bashed jaw. _'Could he..?'_

"(Y/N)?" You came back to reality as two pairs of eyes watched you intently. There was a pause as they waited for your reply. You laughed sheepishly as you scratched the back of your head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What's up?" You glanced in between both of them as they shared a look together. A moment passed before they nodded their heads. Their expressions lightening into a mischievous smirk.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" They said in unison. Their utensils resting lightly on their plates as they awaited your answer. You paused for a moment, contemplating the fact that you were without a swimsuit. You laughed sheepishly, your eyes conveying your doubt.

"B-but I don't have a swimsuit." You paused momentarily as you watched them look between themselves after your response and nod agreeably.

"You can just wear some of our clothes!" Sora chimed in, his bright smile only somewhat masking the dark glint in his eyes.

Did you just imagine that? Your mind went back to the moments you spent with him, his bright blue orbs clouding over with a darker tint when you two became close. You wriggled in your chair, your hips nervously making pivots between each side undecidedly. Your indecision becoming apparent, you felt a warm hand firmly embrace your thigh under the table as you glanced towards aquamarine orbs, questioning your answer on modesty.

"It'll be fine." Riku cooed, his hand firmly squeezing your thigh in confirmation. All of the trust you've developed in your time with him came flooding back, knowing he only had your best interest at heart. He smiled confidently at you, his cheeks forming into a cute plump mounds around his pearly whites. How could you doubt something so pure and loving? You nodded your head in response.

Sora nearly jumped out of his seat in excitement, his hands balling into fists beside his tanned shoulders. The steaming plate of half-eaten veggies forgotten as he bolted away from the table mumbling about beach activities. Something about 'watermelon smashing' among other things. His voice trailed off as the sound of his feet padding on the marble floor resonated into the distance. Riku shifted his gaze towards you, a knowing look in his aquamarine eyes. A pregnant pause filled the room.

"It's okay you know.." His gaze drifted downward, past the plate of food, past the physical form of the glass table before him as he uttered his next words. "It's okay if it's Sora." Your eyes widened in both confusion and realization.

"If it's...Sora?" You questioned. Your eyes watched his expression intently for his response. He raised his head to return from his far away gaze, zoning in on you.

"He's _changed_ (Y/N)." You could see your pale princes' delicate eyebrows furrow in worry as he contemplated his next words. His hand tightening its grip on your thigh.

"There's darkness in him now, I know you've seen it" he paused, hesitating on his next words. "And it's been growing even more since you've arrived...I-I know how he feels about you."

Riku sighed heavily, you could see his expression twisting from the pain and turmoil of what you knew was coming. It was as if someone had physically been twisting a knife in his gut as he uttered his next words.

"And I know how you feel about him too." Your stomach dropped, an ice cold sensation encompassed your toes as it worked its way up to your throat. Freezing any words you had hoped to say in place. He wasn't wrong, you've always had a slight crush on your favorite brunette, but it would never hold a candle to the love and trust you had for Riku. He was your best friend, your favorite human in all of the worlds combined. Your feelings of love and warmth for your partner melted some of the frozen panic that overtook you, a smile graced your lips as you cleared your throat.

"Riku.." He lightly flinched at your response, had you been anyone else you might have missed it. This was a hard conversation, but the both of you understood it was needed.

"...Riku, look at me." You reached your hands over to grasp each side of his pale jaw, lifting his aquamarine gaze to meet your own. Your thumb rubbed small circles across his left cheek, relishing in how unbelievably soft his skin was. You could see his eyes switching in between your own, nervously waiting for your reply.

"I love you." His eyes widened, silver brows shooting up to hide underneath moonlight locks. You smiled affectionately as you saw the red tinting his cheeks, working it's way up to his ears peeping through silver locks. You could see the gravity of what you just said fully register through his expression, a bright smile beaming through his blushing face. He raised his hands to cup yours, his large pale hands fully encompassing your own.

You laughed softly as you watched his response, full of affection. You whispered under your breath again.

"I love you Riku."

You paused, throwing away all caution as you gathered your courage.

"I always have. You mean the world to me, so don't ever think that'll change." His thumb rubbed your own affectionately.

"I know, I love you too (Y/N)" his eyes closed contently, leaning his head into your hand. "The only thing I regretted when we closed the door to darkness.." Silver lashes fluttered open, his bright aquamarine tinted orbs stared at you intently with his next words. "Was not having the chance to tell you that I loved you." His face turned to your cupped palm on his cheek, a soft kiss tickling your skin. "That _you_ are my door to light."

The blonde chuckled mischievously, causing one of your brows to quirk questionably.

"Besides, I couldn't get rid of you even if I tried." His eyes rolled playfully as he looked away innocently. "With the whole you finding me by falling out of the sky in a barren wasteland cut off from all worlds and such." A trademark smirk spread across his lips as he playfully looked back at you.

He saw your swat coming before you had the chance to reach him, pulling his hands away from yours and guarding himself while laughing heartily.

"You're such a dingus!" You laughed playfully at his teasing, your eyes bunching into small slits. You really missed this. You missed him. Both of you sighed contently in unison as your laughter calmed, shifting your thoughts back to your previous conversation. Riku leaned back into his seat, his shoulders slouching as if he were trying to be in the most comfortable position in this uncomfortable situation.

"I'm just saying..it's okay if it's Sora. I understand, and I think it might be what's best for him right now." His hands fiddled with one of the zippers on his pants. "I'm not saying you have to do anything you don't want to," he continued "just that if the situation comes, I want you to know that we'll be okay." His eyes glanced up to look into your own, a soft smile spreading across his pale lips.

You nodded, reaching your hand out to grasp the his own that was fiddling with the innocent zipper.

"Thank you." You said softly. He squeezed your hand in response, ending the conversation.

"Now how about that beach trip?" A mischievous smirk splayed across his face.

~~~

You exhaled heavily through your nose, your brows furrowed as you tried to cover some of your exposed butt cheeks that peeped through the small boxer briefs you borrowed. _'Curse these boys and their smaller hips.'_

The white tee you had borrowed flapped widely in a gust of ocean wind that blew past you as if on an ironic cue. You had made it to the dark beach, the sand a opaque black as the moonlight peeped through the clouds above. It was surprisingly hot despite the lack of sunshine. How curious.

A loud whoop came from behind you as Sora dashed towards the water in a blur, kicking the oncoming waves into the air playfully. A soft chuckle sounded to your right as Riku walked beside you towards the water, the both of you amusedly watching the tanned boys childlike wonder at the spray of black sand and water.

Sora turned his head to face your two oncoming forms, beaming his trademark smile.

"C'mon in! The water's great!" He reached his hands down and splashed a giant feat of water, soaking the two of you. The tanned bundle of energy laughed heartily at the shocked expression on your face, his laughter halting suddenly.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Riku chided, sprinting from his spot beside you towards his friend. The two dashed through the water, playing a game of intense cat and mouse. You laughed softly at your two friends as you began to make your own decent into the waves.

The water was warm as it lapped against your thighs, the dark liquid eagerly swallowing up more of your form as you treaded further into the ocean. The waves splashed against your chest, soaking your shirt and the bottom of your hair. You inhaled deeply as another wave splashed against you. You continued, the water becoming shallower as you made your way to a sandbar. The smell of the salty sea breeze was delightful, it reminded you of home. Your heart clenched at the thought. _Home._ Destiny Islands. Your family, your friends, your crummy studio apartment scattered with odd trinkets you've gathered over the years. Would you ever see them again? Had you traded all that in just to see Riku and Sora again? Were the three of you ever going to be able to escape this desolate and curious world? You looked up at the moon, it's face peeping through the clouds lazily as you ran through your inner turmoil.

As if on cue two strong pale arms wrapped around you, resting snuggly under your chest. You could have sworn he did that on purpose, almost feeling the smirk on his face from behind you.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" He cooed in your ear. Shivers went down your spine as his breath tickled the skin on your neck, a warm sensation gathering in your belly.

"Oh just stuff." You replied quickly. A blush spread across your cheeks as you realized how easily he could work you up..intentional or not.

'Probably intentional.' You rolled your eyes, silently appreciating how quickly he could change your mood. Your thoughts were soon wiped from your mind, replaced by panic as you felt Riku swiftly lift you up by your hips and throw you off the sandbar and into deeper water. A sharp squeal erupted from you before you were completely submerged. Your hearing was crowded with the sound of a million bubbles, almost muffling out the hurried splashing heading in your direction. You quickly made motion for a strong scissor kick, propelling you up towards the surface of the water. Your head bobbed with the waves as you surfaced. A haughty glare was sent towards the moonlit prince currently doubled over with laughter, a worried Sora standing beside him looking confused.

"What's going on? I thought I heard (Y/N) yell?" Sora glanced between his currently hunched over friend, and your oncoming form. You spit out some water that splashed into your face from the previous wave as you swam, your feet finally making contact with the sandbar you had been oh so unceremoniously thrown off of. You reached up to run your fingers through your (y/c) hair, trying to make it look somewhat tame. Your lashes fluttered closed as you continued to try and comb through your hair as you made your way over to the two boys.

"Riku is just being a brat." You stuck your tongue out playfully as he finally found his composure, his cheeks dusted a light pink instead of their usual color. Your tongue retreated back into your mouth as you looked at both boys standing there in stupor, their gaze resting below your head.

"S-so _pink._ " The brunette choked out. You shifted your gaze from Riku to see Sora staring at you, a hungry look in his eyes as he held your stare. Were his eyes always so dark? You squinted to get a better look before coming to realize the situation as the said eyes eagerly glanced back down at your chest.

You looked down, suddenly aware of how see through the white tee you borrowed really was. You reached your arms to cover yourself, glancing back up to see both boys had retreated into waist deep water. Riku was smirking, trying to hold back the laughter you knew was threatening to spill at any moment. Sora was walking back to the beach in a daze, his back facing you as you watched him walk up and plop face down onto the blanket you all brought to lay on.

You smirked a little yourself, realizing you were some of the cause for his exhaustion. Maybe you had turned a few heads on the island as you grew up. Riku had somehow managed to find his composure as he made his way over to you.

"Let's say we give him a little break for now kitten." His strong arms wrapped around your waist, pressing you closer to his toned damp chest. You giggled softly as you pressed yourself into him, replying to his invitation eagerly.

"Let's get outta here, shall we?" He grabbed you and hoisted you over his shoulder. A squeal of delight escaping you as you giggled. You could see Soras head pop up to check on your squeal, his face turning a tomato red again before laying it back down against the blanket.

"We're gonna head back, we'll see you in a bit Sora!" Riku hollered over his shoulder as he hurriedly made his way back to 'base.'

You could feel yourself bob with each of his hurried steps as the beach and your favorite brunette retreated further and further into the distance. You glanced down towards the ground as your pale companion carried you to your destination, watching his muscular butt with every step. _'I could get used to this.'_

It was hypnotic really, before you knew it you saw grass outlining your view of your favorite toned glorious mounds. You heard a soft huff as you both switched directions, making your way to the pond.

"Oh to hell with it." Riku lifted you off of his shoulder effortlessly, carrying you princess style into the crystal clear water. You looked at him confused as he set you down in the chest deep water. The ripples from your movement splashed lazily against his pale abs, the reflecting moonlight dancing on them.

"I thought you said we were going back to the house?" You questioned as you looked up into his hooded eyes. _Hooded eyes_..

 _ **Oh.**_

His stare was hungry, it felt like he would devour you at any moment as he quickly closed the distance between you. Smooth pale lips captured your own in a heated kiss, his warm tongue sliding against your lips as he asked for entrance. You eagerly obliged as you both entwined in a twisted wet dance, a soft moan bubbling out of your throat in satisfaction. The blonde groaned into the kiss, his hands grabbing your ass firmly as he ground his hardened member into your lower stomach. You smirked into the kiss as you teasingly leaned away from his bulging swim trunks.

You felt his lips pull away, soft pants escaping him as he struggled to keep his composure. You could feel his grip on your ass tighten as he tried to press himself into you again.

"God (Y/N)" His voice was strained as you kept your distance from his manhood, only applying enough pressure to keep him going crazy, but not enough to satisfy. "I've been holding back the urge to take you since the beach" He panted softly before continuing, his speech coming out choked and breathy. "Please don't tease me love." He tried pressing himself into you again, this time lifting you up so your clothed mound rubbed against his girth. A soft gasp escaped you as a jolt of pleasure shot up your stomach. He leaned his head into the crook of your neck, letting out a shaky breath as you pressed into him. Your arms wrapped around his broad pale shoulders, helping him support your weight as your leaned into his ear teasingly.

"But kitten..I thought you knew.." You innocently leaned back, releasing any pressure against his manhood. "bad boys who throw me into the water get _punished._ " You pressed yourself firmly into him, only to pull yourself away again. The water sloshed in between you, the motion sending a rush through your core. You could hear him whimper softly as you pulled away, his biceps and abs flexing as he tried to hold himself back. You pushed against his shoulders, indicating him to let go. He hesitated for a moment. You could see him battling with his primal instincts, clenching his jaw repeatedly until he finally released you into the water. You smirked seductively as you turned your back towards him.

"That's my good boy." You cooed, reaching your hand behind you to grasp his manhood and reward him with a nice strong stroke.

"F-fuck (Y/N)" He panted heavily, trying to press himself further into your hand. Strong pale hands grasped your waist as if it were a lifeline, his head tilting back to hide the strained expression on his face. You began to feel a small bit of guilt bubbling in your stomach, he'd been a good boy after all right?

You snaked your other hand around the rim of your borrowed boxer briefs, pulling them down in one swift motion. Riku tilted his head back down, staring at you eager and ready.

Once the briefs were slid off your legs and discarded at the bottom of the pond somewhere, you leaned over and spread your glistening folds welcoming him. You could feel him harden even more than you thought possible, quickly and nimbly sliding his member out of his swim trunks. The base of his length slid down your entrance, plunging into your womb in one swift motion. You cried out as his girth stretched you and his head pressed against your womb, hot puffs of air escaped your mouth as you panted while trying to adjust yourself.

You slowly moved your hips as you felt yourself relax around his size, a soft gasp choked out of the pale giant behind you. Water flushed against your clit as he began to match your rhythm, his fingers digging into your waist desperately. You felt his head almost leave your entrance as he pushed back in, cursing under his breath. You felt him pause for a moment once he was fully sheathed inside of you, his hands quickly positioning themselves under your thighs as he lifted you up, your back flush against his chest.

You whimpered as he held your legs spread eagle, the cool water splashing against your sensitive bud. You could feel Rikus lips against your ear chiding sweet praises as he eagerly began to pump his member into your core. You moaned in ecstasy every time his member rammed against your womb, deliciously bulging your stomach with every pump. A tight coil began to form in your stomach as Riku relentlessly pounded into you, reaching a feral tempo.

"R-Riku!" His name left your lips in a gasp, not able to finish your thoughts in one breath. "Gonna cum!" He let out an acknowledging grunt as you felt him pound into you even further, reaching a frenzied speed. "Oh fucking _FUCK_ I'm gunna-" A gasp escaped you as you felt your walls clenching around him, a lightning bolt of pleasure wracking your entire being. Your thighs quivered as your body convulsed in pleasure on his unrelenting member. A loud grunt escaped your pale prince as he spread your quivering legs wider, plunging his entire length into you. Eyes clenched in both ecstasy and pain, you wrapped your fingers in his hair behind you as he breached the entrance of your womb and emptied his essence into you. You felt his heart beat wildly in his chest as his hips convulsed forward into you shaking from pleasure, filling you with every last drop. Moon tinted strands cascaded over your shoulder as he rested his head against yours, your exhausted pants intermingling in the night air.

The two of you stayed like that for a tender moment as you caught your breaths, still connected. The blonde was the first to move, shifting his head to watch over your shoulder as he slid his length out of you. You felt your stomach collapse, now void of it's giant inhabitant. Aquamarine orbs watched intently as white liquid oozed out of your entrance, gathering in a small pool on the waters surface.

"Well look at that..my dirty little kitten." He chuckled into your hair as he gave you a kiss on your temple. You felt his grip shift, sweeping you into the princess position.

"Let's get you cleaned up." You leaned your head against his broad shoulder, dazed as he shifted the two of you out of the pond. You felt him glance back at the water.

"So, that was probably the best sex I've ever had." You giggled softly while nodding against his shoulder.

"Ditto." You drifted off as you felt him escort the two of you to his bed. You both needed a well deserved nap.


	7. Temptation

Your childhood friend towered over you in all of his bronzed toned glory as you sat on the cool marble counter. He was carefully inspecting your jaw after bashing it in surprise..which was really your own fault. Lush chocolate lashes fluttered over his sky blue pools, their gaze trailing away from your injured chin. You watched as they raked over your body, drinking in the sight of you as if they were a man dying of thirst. His muscles flexed along his jaw, moving fluidly under his tanned skin.

Then suddenly his sight was on you as if a moment of time had been lost, watching you with almost black eyes. You could feel your stomach twist instinctively in both fear and excitement as his grip on your jaw tightened painfully. The brunettes blackened eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, trailing his nose along your cheekbone. He inhaled slowly as if taking in your scent, committing this moment to memory. Warm humid breaths tickled your skin as he made his way to rest his lips near your ear.

 _"_ _ **Do you know me?**_ _"_ Sora huskily whispered into your ear, chuckling as he pulled away. Your stomach warmed, your mind a mess as you pondered the question. Of course you knew him. The warmth of the blush spreading across your face made you feel fuzzy, his penetrating gaze watching as you made sense of the situation.

 _"_ _ **I've been waiting for you (Y/N).**_ _"_ He whispered. You lifted your vision to look into his eyes, finally realizing the foreign feature that had been prevalent the whole time.

His eyes.

The orbs staring into you were completely _black_ , watching you the way a predator stalks its prey. Ice began to spread inside you as the realization of danger became more and more apparent. The firm grip on your jaw acknowledged you painfully as those deep black depths gazed deeper into your own. There was a mixture of hunger, longing and bitterness swimming within their obsidian pools as they penetrated into you. The memory of your walk on the beach with your friends flashed into view, those darkened orbs staring at you with a hint of envy. Your stomach dropped as you realized the entity you were facing.

It was Soras _**darkness**_.

How had you not seen it after all this time? Your heart broke in that moment, realizing the pain you had put your bronzed ball of light through. The affectionate looks and absolute care he devoted towards you throughout your lives. Yet you blindly accepted it as friendship and only as that, oblivious to his feelings. (Y/C) orbs focused on him, facing his black pools bravely. Defiantly standing up to the being standing before you formed of envy and want. Riku's words chimed within your mind.

 _"There's darkness in him now, I know you've seen it" The blonde paused, hesitating on his next words. "And it's been growing even more since you've arrived...I-I know how he feels about you."_

Something in your head clicked. This must have been something Riku had witnessed himself in their journeys. It was something that he trusted you to heal, believing in your light. Warmth spread throughout your entire being as you were reminded of the absolute love and faith Riku had in you. He entrusted you with healing the darkness in his most precious friend's delicate heart. Your bravery increased ten fold, your posture straightening as the tight grip on your jaw caused a twinge of pain.

"I know you." You said under your breath as your hands gripped the marbled counter tightly. Bright (Y/C) orbs stared steadfast into the black depths watching intently. You saw his posture falter for a moment, hesitation taking over his form as his deepest desires were acknowledged. Those deep black pools wavered momentarily as their pain was accepted with open arms.

"I'll be waiting for you" Your arms lifted from their tight grip on the counter, finding a resting place on each side of his soft tanned cheeks. A warm expression bubbled up from your depths, your cheeks forming into soft welcoming mounds. "To accept everything you've been longing to give." You leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss delicately on his high cheekbone.

"So.. _I'll_ be waiting for _you_." You mummer softly under your breath as you pull away. The confusion and hesitation swirled turbulently in those black pools as you leaned back. His form retreated back, blindsided by your open advances.

You were prepared for this. You all were. The words of your dearly beloved chimed within you.

 _"It's okay..if it's Sora."_

 _"We'll be_ _ **okay.**_ _"_ Rikus words echoed within you, resonating within every fiber of your being. This darkness would not overcome one of your most cherished friends. You all would overcome this.

A deep breath left your lungs, one you hadn't known you had been holding, as your hands fell from his face.

~~~

You woke with a start. The lingering strands of your dream disintegrated as you pushed yourself off of the empty bed in a daze. (Y/C) orbs scanned the room, searching for the dark eyed entity haunting your dreams..only to find nothing.

Your eyes skimmed across the impossibly white sheets, raking the rooms interior for any signs of life.

Again, there was nothing. Only yourself and the paranoia clouding your senses. A deep breath was released into the air, your anxiety leaving with its contents. (Y/C) brows furrowed in confusion. Was that dream something your mind had crafted? You felt your shoulders shrug in response, dismissing the thought as something to ponder later as you turned to lift yourself off of the supple bed.

Soft footsteps echoed throughout the marbled room as your feet padded into the conjoining bathroom, your hand lazily scratching a pesky itch on your stomach. You turned to stare at your reflection. Your messy hair and oversized white tee facing you in their full bed-headed glory. A lazy yawn escaped as you scratched your tangled (Y/C) mane. Thankfully, you had cleaned yourself after your most recent encounter with your favorite blonde, but you were in desperate need of a full fledged shower.

You shifted your hands to grasp the bottom hem of your borrowed tee, lifting the fabric in one motion to remove it. A jolt of pain ran through your ear as the hem of your shirt caught on one of your earrings. You struggled with the cotton confines as the clothing restricted the movement of your arms, your limbs trapped in a bind above your head. You heard the soft muffled sounds of footsteps through the ruffling of cloth before you caught a voice chiming throughout the bathroom.

"Hey Riku, have you seen the-" you heard a pause as the owner of the voice choked on their words.

You paused awkwardly, your arms caught in a tangle over your head within the white tee. Your bare body fully exposed as you helplessly replied.

"Sora?" Silence resonated within the marbled walls.

You tried to maneuver your arms around to reposition the fabric trap in an attempt to recover your modesty. Pain jolted through your ear as you desperately tried to pull down your shirt. The sound of jostled fabric almost masked the quickened footsteps heading in your direction. A strong grip encompassed your bound wrists above your head as a solid frame pinned you firmly against the wall. A gasp escaped your lungs as the wind was knocked out of you from the force of its impact.

"S-Sora, wait I-" Your voice hitched as you felt him slowly trail his nose along your collarbone. He inhaled deeply as you felt him trace lower down your chest, warm breathes tickling your sensitive buds as he traveled further towards your plump mounds. Your body reacted immediately, a jolt of electricity shooting through your lower core. You leaned into his touch as a wet tongue lightly tested your reaction. A wave a pleasure washed through you again as you held in a moan. Your back arched into his solid form uncontrollably, your body betraying your mind.

This was something you should confront head on in a conversation, not aimlessly fumble around with like hormonal teens. You paused mid thought. Had Sora been able to experience those moments you and Riku had? Could this be about him not being able to control it any longer with the temptation of darkness in his heart? You were quickly brought back to reality as a soft pressure assaulted your bud, teeth softly teasing your sensitive flesh. A loud moan escaped you as pleasure washed through you.

Brunette spikes tickled your skin as he continued to worship your breasts, one of his hands leaving their confining grip to roughly fondle your other exposed mound. You could feel your folds slick with arousal as he continued his advance on your chest. Your breath hitched as his muscular thigh pressed firmly in between your own, a mural of ecstasy teasingly flashed behind your closed eyes.

 _"It's okay if it's Sora.."_ Rikus words from your previous conversation and your dream trickled into your mind.

You felt yourself let go as the memory of his blackened eyes flashed into view. You could feel their intense gaze on you even now as he applied more pressure against your core. Another soft wave of pleasure wracked your body as you reacted to his onslaught, hot pants escaping you in your cotton confines. You felt a hand pause its teasing on your breast.

"Sora.." You mummer shakily under your breath. His fingers hesitated for a moment as they ghosted down your stomach, his blunt fingernails lightly grazing your skin teasingly. Your heart beat faster as his hand inched closer and closer to your glistening folds. Chills ran up your body as a soft whimper was muffled by your cotton prison, the heat from your panting making it unbearably hot and humid within the tangled piece of clothing. His mouth left your pink bud abruptly, a deep groan vibrating within his chest as he retracted the pressure of his thigh. You whimpered as the friction left your sensitive core.

The brunette chuckled darkly as he pulled back, his blackened eyes watching satisfied as your pinned form writhed helplessly under his gaze. He leaned forward, resting his head in between your lifted arm and trapped neck. His breath was shaky as warm puffs of air intermingled with your own in your humid cotton confines. His built chest pressed against yours, the breath you'd been holding forced from your lungs. The rest of his solid body pinned your own snugly back against the wall. Your lungs expanded eagerly as a sharp breath was gulped in surprise, your heart quickening frantically as a hardened member rested its clothed girth in between your folds. A wave of pleasure shot through your lower core as his hips jerked upwards, fully soaking the clothed barrier between your sexes with your essence. A choked moan escaped you as the base of his member was pressed firmly against your sensitive bundle of nerves. You felt him turn to face your ear, the shape of his next words on his lips brushing against your cheek.

" _ **That's my good girl.**_ " His voice rang within you. It was different, more _dangerous_. A jolt of electricity wracked your body as he lowered his hips, jerking his member upwards again along your sensitive bud. The friction of the slick cloth covering his manhood sent waves of pleasure through your being. You could feel yourself soaking the clothed barrier more and more with every firm thrust.

A soft gasp escaped you as you felt him increase his tempo, each movement bouncing your plump mounds. Ragged gasps tickled your ear as his pace reached a frenzied pace, his member swelling as it drove you closer to your limit with each thrust. A tight coil wound within your lower core as you felt the beginnings of your undoing come to fruition.

"A-ah! Wait I'm-" You panted helplessly as his hips jerked your body with every thrust of his hardening manhood.

Your coil snapped, the pleasure wracking your body in burning white waves. Your back arched into him as you desperately gulped in air with every gasp, you mouth forming a perfectly shaped 'o' hidden behind your white tee. You writhed helplessly as he reached a primal pace, his member throbbing as he neared his limit in his relentless onslaught of your sensitive bud. Your mind distantly heard his choked gasp, the hot white pleasure deluding your senses.

" _ **F-fuck (Y/N)**_ " His toned body convulsed into you, his hips jerking in erratic thrusts as his essence soaked the already wet fabric separating your two sexes. You felt a warm damp patch seep through the cloth onto your skin as he emptied himself into his swim trunks.

"Sora." You mumbled hazily. Your mind was clouded with the retreating pleasure, yet you knew this was a being you needed to confront. You tried catching your breath as his own crowded your hearing. His head lazily lifted from your own.

"H-huh? What-" His words caught in his throat as you felt his body jolt back in shock. The sound of him falling back on the counter behind him echoed as he scrambled to catch himself. The commotion quickly brought you back to the reality before you.

"Oh _God_ (Y/N), I'm so-" A sob wracked his body as it interrupted his next words. You took that moment of hesitation to pull your oversized tee down, ignoring the jolt of pain snapping in your ear as the thin line of caught thread tore with the force of your pull.

"Sora! Listen, it's oka-" Your words were cut of as he interrupted you desperately shaking his head, another sob wracking his tanned body.

"No! No it's not! I-I" His hand flew up to cover one of his eyes. "I lost control!" Thick tears gathered around his lush chocolate lashes. "I know you're with Riku, but I-" Brunette spikes covered his sorrow filled sky blue pool as he lowered his head. "But I couldn't control my feelings.."

Those optimistic broad shoulders that shone as a beacon of hope throughout your childhood slumped defeatedly. You started towards him, wanting nothing but to encompass him in a loving hug - to let him know everything would be okay. The thought of your bright ball of light hurting twisted your insides as if they were being mixed by a blender. Sora lurched back as if he had been burned.

"Sora! That's not it, I know what you're going through." You paused. "We all do." You gently coaxed, leaning further towards him. If only you could touch him, let him know it would all be alright. He lifted his one eyed gaze to look at you helplessly as he leaned against the counter. You watched as his hand fell from his left eye, a single completely black orb gazing back at you beside its sky blue counterpart.

"No.." He paused, his expression falling to sorrow. "You don't." He turned and bolted through the bathroom entryway, his frame retreating as you jumped to chase after him. Your legs frantically chased one after the other, falling behind his retreating form.

 _'Damn these boys and their endurance!'_ You thought as his figure retreated further into the distance. You saw him crash into Riku as the blonde emerged from the stairs in the grand entryway, knocking the wind out of him as he attempted to catch himself on the marbled railing. Sora paused for a moment as you continued to chase further towards them, the two sharing a glance as Sora shook his head and bolted off again down an unknown hallway. You gulped in more air as you slowed your pace near your fallen love.

"Riku!" You shouted as you fell beside him, his hand tenderly rubbing his butt.

"What happened?" He asked, one eye scrunching in discomfort.

"Sora, he-" You paused a moment, remembering the twisted expression of pain on your dearly beloved's face as he gave you permission. You straightened your resolve, recalling the moment of resolution between the two of you.

"Sora's darkness..it's here." You paused. "I was in the bathroom..m-my shirt.." Aquamarine eyes watched you intently. "My shirt was caught on my earring. Sora came in looking for you and he saw me naked." You sighed heavily. This wasn't a pleasant conversation. "His darkness took over, he pinned me against the wall and..." You looked away ashamed, not wanting to go any further into detail.

Aquamarine eyes softened as they watched your shamed expression.

"Hey (Y/N).." You felt his hand softly caress your cheek, your (Y/C) irises snapping back to his own. "It's going to be okay." His cheeks plumped into a hopeful smile. "There's a reason I talked to you about all of this."

Your heart skipped a beat.

Soft prisms of moonlight strands cascaded over sea green orbs as his gaze shifted towards the direction of your retreated friend.

"We need to talk to him." He firmly said, the echo of his strong voice resonating within the hallway.

"Yes." You nodded. (Y/C) orbs were hidden behind crescent moon eyes, your love for the moonlit boy before you blossoming impossibly more. You both stood from your crouched positions, facing the direction of the hallway your friend retreated into.

"Let's go find Sora." You both glanced at each other as your fingers interlaced, nodding in confirmation.

"Yes!" You replied, your head continued to nod enthusiastically.

~~~

Sora gasped desperately as he slammed the door to his room shut behind him. His body pressed against the tall wooden barrier, sliding down after the comforting click of the lock. Strong tanned arms wrapped around his knees as a sob escaped him.

"I-I don't want to do this anymore." His broken voice choked into the empty area between his legs and chest. "I don't want to hurt anyone!" Chocolate spikes pressed helplessly further into his folded arms. Tanned biceps flexed as another sob wracked his body. "But.."

A sky blue orb and it's black counterpart glanced up from their hiding place behind trained arms, gazing at the darkened form standing a few feet before him.

" _ **But you love her, don't you?**_ " It smiled knowingly as the brunette cringed against the tall wooden door.

" _ **You want her as your own as well, don't you?**_ " Brunette spikes bounced as a shudder wracked his body in reaction to the entity's words.

They were _true_.


	8. Contention

_Previously..._

Sora gasped desperately as he slammed the door to his room shut behind him. His body pressed against the tall wooden barrier, sliding down after the comforting click of the lock. Strong tanned arms wrapped around his knees as a sob escaped him.

"I-I don't want to do this anymore." His broken voice choked into the empty area between his legs and chest. "I don't want to hurt anyone!" Chocolate spikes pressed helplessly further into his folded arms. Tanned biceps flexed as another sob wracked his body. "But.."

A sky blue orb and it's black counterpart glanced up from their hiding place behind trained arms, gazing at the darkened form standing a few feet before him.

" _ **But you love her, don't you?**_ " It smiled knowingly as the brunette cringed against the tall wooden door.

" _ **You want her as your own as well, don't you?**_ " Brunette spikes bounced as a shudder wracked his body in reaction to the entity's words.

They were _true._

~~~

The blonde's larger pale hand encompassed your own as he guided you through the unfamiliar hallways. His form pulled you left and right down bright moon lit corridors. Your sight landed on his expression, noticing his closed eyes as you two made your way towards Sora's hiding place. Your (Y/C) brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" You asked. There was a pause in his expression until his mouth quirked up in a knowing smirk.

"When I was trapped in the realm of darkness, choosing to give up my sight was one of the few things that helped keep me sane." He turned to the left abruptly, pulling your form along with him. "Sight is one of your weakest defenses against not only your own darkness.." You could see his head turn towards the left as if he picked up on something. "But other's as well."

Riku turned to face you, his closed lashes shifting into warm crescent moons as he flashed you a smile.

"Mickey taught me that." He said warmly.

"Mickey?" You replied intrigued.

"Mickey is the king of another world." Silver strands tickled his skin as he returned his closed eyes to face ahead. "He was the one I was trapped in the realm of darkness with. I've learned many things from him." He paused for a moment, contemplating his next words. "How to see the darkness around me, in others, but most importantly..myself." You continued to watch him as he guided both of you towards your brunette friend. "I can see the swelling of black smoke encompassing Sora as we speak." His chin motioned towards the left. "There, behind the third door." Your pace slowed as you both approached the said wooden barrier.

The two of you stood before the door. Riku opened his eyes to turn towards you.

"Ready?" He chided. You nodded your head affirmably. His grip released your hand as he lifted his knuckles to knock on the door, the sound echoing throughout the hallway.

"Sora, it's us." His voice was clear and firm. "You don't have to be afraid, we just want to talk."

There was a ruffling behind the door as the tanned boy lifted himself from the crouched position he was in. There was a long silence that followed before he gave a muffled reply.

"Go away." His voice was hoarse as if he had just woken from a long sleep. "I don't want to hurt anyone any more than I already have..." Your heart broke all over again, the defeated tone in his words carrying through the door between the three of you.

"Sora, you didn't hurt anyone." You said desperately from the other side of the barrier. "Just please..let us in so we can talk about this?" You took a deep breath. "Ignoring the problem never solves anything...you know that." You gently chided. There was a pregnant pause as your heart beat faster in the silence that followed. "C'mon hero..lets fight this battle together."

There was another long silence. You turned to glance at Riku, his aquamarine eyes looked at you troubled. You sighed, your shoulders slumping defeatedly. A deep breath filled your lungs as the beginning of another sentence formed on your lips. They caught in your throat as a sharp click resonated throughout the hallway. He had unlocked the door.

You watched as he cracked the door open exposing him to the two of you. A single sky blue orb looked towards the ground as his bare tanned hand covered the other. Riku started towards the brunette, words catching in his throat. You saw Sora flinch lightly from the motion, his one sky blue eye switching it's gaze in a panic between you and the blonde standing beside you. You could see the inner turmoil he was going through in his expression.

You all stood as if frozen on the spot, trying to form the next words to recover the delicate bond between the three of you. Sora was the first to move, stepping back silently as he widened the door so you and Riku could enter.

The blonde stepped forward first, you following quickly behind him through the doorway as you both made your way to stand on the opposite side of the brunette. You all pondered for a moment, preparing yourselves to confront the elephant standing in the room.

"Sora..listen to me when I say I know what you're going through. I've faced my own darkness before..I know the suffering." Riku started. "I see it swelling around you, consuming you." You saw his pale hand ball into a fist beside you. "But this is something you have to face, a battle you have to win just like any other." A single sky blue orb lifted from its sights set on the ground, focusing intently on the tall moon blessed man beside you. "I know what your darkness is."

The one uncovered chocolate brow furrowed as a shamed expression fell upon the brunettes face, his spikes almost drooping in reply.

"I understand more than anyone, because I felt the same way." You saw as his sight focused on the blonde in surprise. "I know how you feel about (Y/N).." A sigh escaped the pale boys lips. "I've known for a while now. You're one of my closest friends, I don't want you to have to go through all this pain just to spare me." A single sky blue iris stared in surprise as Riku continued in his statement. "We both love you, and want what's best for you." His band motioned towards you before falling back to his side.

Riku's words lingered heavily in the air as silence took over the room.

"I-I can't." Sora whispered softly under his breath. "I don't want to let the darkness consume me and hurt (Y/N)..." His face twisted in turmoil. "I mean..look at me." He laughed defeatedly as his hand fell from his eye. Your heart skipped a beat as his completely black eye stared back at you, reminding you of the dream you had earlier that morning. Sora turned his face to the side, trying to hide his one eye taken by darkness. "I don't know how to fight this without hurting either of you. I've tried, believe me I have!" Both of his tanned fists balled at his sides.

"The only way to confront this is to face it head on." The tall pale blonde said beside you. "So what is your heart's desire?" He continued, a mischievous smirk playing across his lips. You saw Sora's form freeze as his deepest wants were exposed.

Riku advanced towards the cowering brunette, stepping behind him to encompass his balled fists in a firm hold. You watched as Sora's contrasting eyes widened in a panic, the taller boy forcibly crossing his wrists behind him in a tight lock. Aquamarine eyes stared at you over the shorter boys tanned shoulders.

"(Y/N), show him the door to light." He flashed a knowing wink at you. You glanced between the blonde and his pinned captive, a smirk playing across your face as you understood Riku's command. You started towards the trapped brunette, taking slow seductive steps as you fell onto your knees in front of their two forms. (Y/C) eyes gazed up at the two contrasting orbs watching you with a mix of excitement and terror. You leaned towards the tie in the brunette's swim trunks, exhaling a hot breath teasingly down his hardening member.

A sharp gasp sounded in the shorter boys lungs as he reacted to the heat of your mouth, the firm outline of his thick manhood making itself known through his swim trunks. You smirked knowingly as your tongue darted out to place a long firm lick up his covered shaft. The brunette choked awkwardly as his body arched forward away from the taller boy holding him hostage. You lifted your hand to grasp the base of his length firmly, motioning your grip to glide smoothly along with your tongue as it ran up and down the dampened fabric.

You retreated the onslaught of your mouth, lifting your hands to undo his swim trunks and expose his throbbing shaft. It swelled eagerly before you, a shining ball of precum glistening at its tip.

"So.." You purred.. "What does your heart desire?" You shifted your gaze to look up at Sora from below, your eyes widening as he glared down at you defiantly with two completely black orbs. A jolt of electricity ran through your core as you made eye contact with the being from your dreams, a sense of danger setting your hairs on end.

" _ **You**_." His voice resonated deeply. A dark chuckle escaped him as he wiggled his member in front of you tauntingly.

" _ **Aren't you going you save me from my darkness like a good little girl?**_ " A chocolate brow quirked teasingly as a manic laugh escaped your tanned friend. You watched as his expression changed, one of his eyes shutting as a twinge of pain ran through him.

"This isn't only for you." The blonde spoke behind Sora as he painfully absorbed some of the darkness emitting from his friend, his sentence coming out strangled. "Sora, if you can hear me you need to come back. You need to fight this." His grip tightened on the tanned wrists in front of him, feeling the boy's body writhe in his grasp.

You watched from below as chocolate lashes squeezed shut, gulps of air expanding his built chest as he battled his darkness internally. Finally, his eyes fluttered open. They had returned to all their black and blue glory from a few moments ago. You smirked as a sense of pride overtook you, deciding to reward your ball of light for his temporary victory. You reached your hands down to the bottom of your white tee, lifting it nimbly off of your form to be discarded on the ground to the left. Sora's eyes watched you intently as you leaned your chest forward to rest his aching manhood in between your breasts.

"W-what're you..?" He started, his voice catching in his throat as your hands swelled your mounds together to encompass his oozing shaft. You flicked your tongue along his slit, swirling it in wet circles around his head. The light flavor of his essence filled your mouth as you eagerly lapped up his small mound of precum.

"A-aah!" (Y/C) eyes gazed into his chocolate hooded lashes as you teased his sensitive member, a deep blush spreading across his face as you took him deeper into your mouth. You felt his giant girth swell within your throat as your breasts reached the bottom of his shaft. The stretched corners of your mouth quirked mischievously as you lifted your chest to glide your mounds up along his manhood. You squeezed your now slick breasts tighter as you swallowed his oncoming girth again in your wet cavern.

He moaned loudly, panting into the air as you began to increase your tempo, your head bobbing along his shaft. The brunette arched impossibly more against pale captor, his breath coming out in short strangled gasps. You tasted a light saltiness as Sora's girth hardened solidly in your mouth. He was close.

You heard a familiar growl from behind your tanned friend, looking up to see aquamarine orbs sharply gaze at you from over a quivering shoulder. You paused, removing Sora's shaft from your mouth as you released him from your breasts obediently.

"(Y/N), put it in." He commanded firmly. You paused as your eyes widened in both surprise and excitement. " **Now.** " He growled again. You nodded your head as your heart beat loudly in your chest, swiftly standing to turn around and bend over. Delicate fingers reached under your legs to spread your already glistening folds for the aching member waiting behind you. Sora groaned at the sight of you, biting his lip in an attempt to control himself.

"Go on.." Riku chided, a deep hunger dripping off his words. You hesitantly backed yourself to position the brunettes swelled pink head along your entrance, pressing the length inside you inch by inch. A twinge of pain ran through your core as you were stretched by Sora's manhood, he wasn't as long as Riku..but he was thicker. The said blondes grip tightened firmly, keeping the tanned boys motion in check as he saw you adjust to Sora's size.

You felt your stomach bulge lightly as you reached the base of his shaft, your soft rump resting comfortably on bronzed hips. You could feel the pulse running through his sex sheathed inside you, the feeling warming your core in excitement. Sora whimpered helplessly, watching you slide his length into you under hooded chocolate lashes.

"Sora.." The blondes voice carried from behind the brunette. "Do you think you have the strength to manage on your own now?" He half growled into the tanned boys ear. Chocolate spikes bounced as Sora eagerly nodded his head. You smirked, removing your hand from your folds to place both of them warmly along his hips behind you. "Now wait until I say you can continue." He commanded, the boy's brunette spikes bobbed in understanding.

Riku nodded as he cautiously watched his captive after releasing his wrists. Sora's hands slowly shifting around his body to rest firmly on your plump behind, squeezing your inner cheeks with his thumbs to get a better view of your connected sexes. Riku smirked as he left his position behind the brunette, circling around to your lowered face. His pale hand reached to grasp your jaw, lifting your head firmly to look at him.

"What a _good girl._ " He purred, a blush spreading across your cheeks as your walls contracted reactively around Sora. A strangled gasp escaped the boy behind you, his hips lightly jerking forward to sheath himself further inside you. A sharp moan bubbled out of you, the pale boy chuckled darkly.

"Well Kitten, let's get to work." He chimed, releasing your jaw. You watched as his nimble fingers untied the intricate knot of his swim trunks, exposing his impossibly large member. Your tongue eagerly licked up the base of his shaft, a delicious grunt leaving the blondes mouth. Riku's eyes snapped up to look at Sora, giving him a approving nod.

The brunette slid his girth out of you quickly, the base of his head pausing right before he could pull out. A whimper escaped you as he slowly continued, your tongue circling the taller boy's head. (Y/C) orbs looked up into his hooded aquamarine eyes as you took the top of his length in your mouth. They were watching you intently as a blush played across his pale cheeks, his strong chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. Your lashes fluttered shut as you lowered your face to take more of him in, eliciting a delicious groan from your moonlit prince.

His pale hand came up to tenderly caress your cheek before making its way up to grab a fist full of your hair. You felt his grip tighten firmly as he shoved himself deeper into your throat. Your eyes snapped open as your neck bulged from the size of his member, a reflexive gag constricting your walls around both boys. The brunette gasped as the pale giant before you elected a satisfied grunt, pulling out to allow you a breath of air. He chuckled darkly as you coughed, rubbing his thumb in tender circles on the back of your head. A loud moan escaped you as the brunette continued his thrusts and hit a sensitive bundle of nerves in your sex, your walls constricting around him in pleasure. The blonde took that moment to retighten his grip and plunge his length into you again, the drool from your previous gag dripping down your chin.

You felt two strong grips confine your wrists behind you, causing your back to arch as Sora slammed his thick shaft into your glistening folds. Your eyes squeezed shut as a wave of pleasure coursed through you from him hitting your sweet spot again, a moan vibrating the pale shaft assaulting your mouth. A pair of deep grunts echoed in the room, accompanied by a wet squelching as the two boys entered a frenzied tempo. Your walls clenched around the brunette as you felt the beginnings of your orgasm tickle your core. Your throat and stomach bulged deliciously as the two continued to pound into you, their heavy panting becoming more and more distant as your walls began to constrict in ecstasy.

You snapped, a jolt of pleasure washing over you in strong powerful waves. Your walls clenched around Sora's member uncontrollably, a loud moan bubbling up from your depths as your throat vibrated around your pale prince's manhood. A string of saliva dripped to the floor as the tall blonde relentlessly pounded into your mouth, his member hardening as he neared his limit. Your mind was in a daze, the swelling of the brunettes manhood sending an onslaught of over sensitive waves through you. He let out a choked moan, his next words forming on his lips.

"A-aah (Y/N), I'm-" His grasp around your wrists tightened. "I'm coming!" He moaned as his hips jerked wildly into you, a whimper escaping him as he spilled his essence into your womb. (Y/C) eyes snapped open as the liquid bulged your stomach, long strands of semen leaking out of your folds onto the floor. Sora panted heavily as your eyes rolled back into your head in ecstasy, a delicious moan escaping the blonde as your throat tightened.

"Fuck, j-just like that!" Riku gasped, his hand tightening its hold on your hair. His thick member swelled in the confines of your throat, his ragged breathing filling the room. Moonlit locks snapped back as his jaw clenched, his seed spilling into your mouth in waves. You greedily swallowed his essence in an pleasure induced stupor, milking every drop as you gulped the liquid obediently. He pulled himself out of your mouth as you gasped for air, heavy pants from the three of you filling the room. The blonde knelt down, taking your head in his hands as he kissed your cheek tenderly. He smiled at you warmly.

"You did well love." He spoke softly. You smiled weakly at him, your vision fading out. Your mind was filled in a delirious haze, all of your senses in overload.

Everything went black.

~~~  
Meanwhile on Destiny Islands..

Kairi stared at the phone conversation splayed on her screen as she bit her nail. She had been sending unopened texts to you for the past two days. Yet, you hadn't opened a single one. Her head lifted up as she stared at the wall, sighing again only to retreat back to her phone. Pink nails tapped on the screen as she formed another text.

 **10:48 pm**  
 _...are you alive?_

She sighed as the message sent only to be read delivered just like the previous 8. (Y/N) had her read receipts turned on, it was extremely abnormal for her not to open one of Kairis texts.

She sighed heavily, contemplating filing a police report. The waves crashed through the night air outside her window as she walked towards it, gazing distantly at the sea.

' _Should I ask her Mom?_ ' She contemplated, the bright screen lighting up her face as her elbow gently rested on the window pane.

"Where are you (Y/N)...?" She nestled her head in her hand, resting her phone gently on the counter. _'I miss you..'_


	9. Longing

The warmth of two forms delicately cuddled you as you came out of a dreamless slumber, their heat radiating on each side as if you were in a furnace. One (y/c) orb cracked open, lashes protesting defiantly from the aftermath of your deep sleep. Warm rays of sunlight poured over your forms as you all laid in bed, amplifying the trapped body heat to that of a blanket coated oven. A soft groan escaped petal pink lips to your right, a tanned arm lazily curling around your waist to press you closer to the connected bronzed chest whilst pushing the covers away from you in swift kicks. The rustling of fabric shuffled on your right as your pale prince groggily followed your warmth that was oh so unceremoniously snatched away from him, a milky toned leg throwing itself over one of your own. You smiled brilliantly, the warmth of your loves surrounding you as the rays of sun warmed your skin.

'How could it get any better than this?' You sighed happily at the thought, sleepiness lacing your inner voice.

You snuggled closer into the collarbone of your tan and pale captors, the warmth spreading across your dreary cheeks. You smiled, if this could continue for eternity, you could consider yourself blissful. The soft brush of air fluttered across your skin as the two boys breathed in a steady pace against you, your heart sighing at the notion. You continued the tender moment with them, snuggling deeper into their two bodies.

The distant sounds of ocean waves echoed into the room as you all lazily entangled your limbs deeper into each other, the early morning passing by in bliss. You relaxed deeper into the dual embrace as you lazily enjoyed their warmth.

An alien chime rang through the room as the three of you rested in bed, the two sleeping forms encompassing you oblivious to the sound as your eyes snapped open. Your thoughts immediately recognized the familiar tone of a text, the foreign tone passing through both boys perception as they had been gone during the evolution of cellular devices. Your heart beat loudly in your chest as you scrambled over the silver haired man to collect your previously silent phone in a desperate realization. He groaned sleepily as his face snuggled into the pillow beside you after your disturbance.

The bright screen lit up to display a text from your most cherished friend, Kairi. It had an earlier time displayed, your face contorting in confusion.

10:48 pm

'Are you alive?'

The words danced along the screen as you stared at it in disbelief, quickly moving to shake Riku and Sora from their slumber. Your bare skin pressed against them as they both began to wake, motioning towards your outstretched hand.

"What's wrong (y/n)?" The spiked brunette asked, rubbing the crust of his deep sleep from his eyes. You glanced down at him excitedly before switching your gaze to Riku.

"It's Kairi!" You breath escaped in an ecstatic whisper. "I just got a message from her!" Your voice was loud, the echoes ringing through the loud corridor that was the room you slept in. The moonlight blonde raised his head drearily, not fully awake.

"You received a message from Destiny Island?" His tune piqued in curiosity, his hand reaching up to cradle his head as he stared at you along with his brunette friend. Their looks were puzzled. You frowned in confusion.

"Maybe this might mean something..." You trailed off, biting your lip before you continued. "Maybe we could go home!"

The two boys glanced at each other in disbelief, sharing a slight smirk at the thought. You watched the interaction, slightly irritated, quickly lifting your head up in defiance.

"If you don't believe me, let's go to the beach that I arrived at then!" The words left your mouth before the reasoning even became apparent, your thoughts caught off guard at your own suggestion that left your lips. Flush fingertips gently rushed to carcass your mouth in a disbelief, your thoughts lazily deciding to go with the feeling.

There was a rush of fabric as the brunette beside you energetically jumped out of the bed, his trust in you making itself in the most blatantly obvious morbid possible.

"Alright (y/n), it doesn't hurt to check!" His bright smile shined towards you, sending your stomach in turmoil as his trust in you reached your heart. You smiled back at him, a brilliant white of your own reflecting his pearly beams. A knot in your neck shot through your spine as you tried to turn to Riku, a slight wince in your gaze.

Aquamarine eyes watched you, before seeing your pain. A pale hand quickly reached behind your neck to massage your aching muscles as he chided a lingering question.

"Well, want to see where this takes us?" His tone was playful, cynical even. A jolt shot through your core as his tone enticed you unknowingly. You closed your eyes, calming yourself as you replied in resolution.

"Can we?" You said more than asked. The moon blessed man nodded in understanding, quickly responding as he lifted himself out of the bed to dress.

You followed suit, your excitement making itself apparent in the fumbling of clothing in your eager haste. You heard a snicker to your right, the fully clothed brunette laughing under his breath as he watched you excitedly dress yourself.

"The beach isn't going anywhere you know." He chuckled, watching you with his hands lazily behind his head as you fumbled with your borrowed shorts. Your (y/c) eyes snapped towards him in a playful glare, his hand reaching down to his cheek to scratch it innocently in a silent apology.

You could never hold anything against Sora, last night made that blatantly apparent. You sighed as you dismissed his teasing remark, quickly finishing your dressing as you readied yourself.

"Let's go!" The words left you with a hidden faith, the hope of you returning home lingering in your mind.

The two boys nodded as they walked out of the door, you quickly following behind them. The echos of your collective footsteps rang through the halls as the three of you made your way out of the entryway and through the gardens. Your favorite brunette broke the silence first.

"Imagine what everyone will think after we come home after this long!" His feet shuffled through the sand of the dark world as his smile flashed brightly at nothing in particular. His expression turned towards you.

"Do you think they'll recognize us?" He whispered softly, the sand kicking with each of your steps.

"It's been so long..I dont know if they'll even know who I am!" His bright voice rang nervously within the stone walls of the beach pathway, both yourself and Riku smiled knowingly.

"How could anyone forget you Sora?" You responded in cheer, knowing your question had validation. The moonlight blonde chuckled beside you as the brunette scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"I dunno, I mean I think I look a little different now-" he beamed a smile.

"I'm a man now! Mature and wise to the world!" His hands rested on his hips proudly as he nodded to himself, strutting in pride.

The silver haired man beside you snickered, whispering a response to you and only you.

"Let's let him think that.." you giggled tenderly as you let Sora beam in pride as he walked further ahead of you. He had accomplished things after all.

Your thoughts flashed back to the darkness that consumed him in the bathroom, then to his act of overcoming it with you and Riku. Your cheeks flushed at the thought, but you were proud of him none the less. His desire was something to be reckoned with after all, just like his brilliant heart. A knowing smile graced your lips, thankful for the fact that you were able to see him again.

The three of you made your way to the dark beach through the rocky corridors, a bright light shining against the opening facing you as you breached the twilight scenery.

Sora paused, as if knowing what you all were facing. His face went slack as the words left his mouth.

"The door to light."

(Y/c) orbs followed his gaze towards the bright oval of light his eyes focused on. Your hand grasped Rikus tightly as you pulled him along to stand beside Soras standing form. Tanned fingers habitually reached down to grasp your own firmly as his gaze was held by the shining entrance to your home. The brunette was the first to walk towards the light, pulling the two of you along with him. He paused, beaming a bright smile at you and Riku.

"Well, here goes nothing huh?" He laughed before resuming his pace towards the light. You all walked towards the gateway, the soft light embodying home encompassing you and your childhood friends.

(Optional soundtrack - /tirimur/kingdom-hearts-2-sanctuary )

You felt nothing for an endless moment, your mind questioning your existence in the lull of traveling to an unknown destination.

A strong wind registered in your mind as it assaulted your senses, your stomach flipping as the feeling of falling took over your thoughts. It was hard to breathe, your mind fumbling to remember the action of breathing as the warm air rushed past you. It was like how you forgot to breathe when sticking your head out of the window of a speeding car. Exhilarating, yet disorienting.

Your eyes opened after you regained your rhythm, desperately gulping in air as towering nimbus clouds assaulted you with cool moisture. There was a saltiness to the air, a very familiar saltiness. Your heart beat frantically in your chest as you remembered the scent.

This smelled like home.

The sea air rushed past you in a steady build, your body quickly falling towards the oncoming cerulean waves as you relaxed into the fall. You glanced back up towards the impossibly blue sky, watching as two other beams of light quickly chased your falling form. You felt eager to return home with the missing boys you had spent eleven longing years chasing. A smile pulled at your lips as your body breached the surface of the water, the impact knocking the air out of your lungs. There was a burning in your eyes as you watched a barrage of a million bubbles in the salty water flee towards the surface around you. Scattered beams of sunlight reflected the oh-so-desired surface as your limbs scrambled in a frantic pull, your thoughts focused on trying to swim up to the surface.

Two muffled splashes sounded in your ears as Sora and Riku crashed into the water. You could see their clouded forms surrounded with bubbles from the landing, their own eyes searching for your collective trio after recovering from the impact. Strands of silver hair rushed towards you in strong pulls as you felt built arms wrap around you in a firm grip, their owner propelling you towards the surface in long, steady strokes.

You heard the gasp of Riku before your own lungs desperately gulped in a deep breath of sweet, sweet air as you both breached the seas surface.

Aquamarine eyes quickly turned to run over your face in concern, another loud gasp sounding beside you.

"Are you guys okay?" His older voice was deep, but filled with worry. There was a splashing behind you as the brunette swam towards the two of you, his arms protectively wrapping around your waist along with the pale mans.

"Yeah, I think we're good-" he paused as you felt the water splash against the back of your neck in reaction to his head snapping towards you. "(Y/n), are you okay?" You giggled as the water tickled your feet from the three of you treading water.

"How could I not be with the two of you here with me?" You said warmly, the pale face in front of you sporting a soft blush at your words. You felt the water rush against your shoulders as Sora lifted a hand to scratch his head characteristically.

"Awh shucks, that was kinda cu-" his sentence gurgled as the weight of his breached arm lightly pushed him below the waters surface. He sputtered comically as the water cut him off, his kicks quickening so he could steady himself. A few panicked gasps escaped him as he regained his composure, his breathing a little heavier.

"CUTE!" He shouted behind you, determined to finish his sentence. You jumped in surprise, your eyes matching the green blue orbs watching you. There was a pause before you and Riku erupted in laughter, your chests swelling in a fit of giggles.

"What?!" The brunette whined behind you as his grip tightened. "I'm being serious here okay?" His face pressed against the back of your neck, his pouting lips making themself known as they pressed against your ear.

"Don't laugh at me!" He pouted, the action sending both you and the pale man in front of you into even more giggles. The three of you continued to tread water as Sora scrambled to logically explain the comic gurgle that interrupted his sentence. Your conversation was quickly interrupted from a voice from the surface.

"(Y/n), Sora, Riku!" It chimed over the waves in an excited desperation as it reached you, your collective heads snapping to face the owner. Three bright smiles flashed towards the calling redhead as everyone scrambled towards the surface, their strong hold grasping you firmly despite your own transgressions with every pull.

Kairis smile beamed at you as the three of you breached the sand, the water splashing around your forms as you made you all hastily made your way towards her.

"Kairi!" The shout of her name left your lungs before you registered it, a knowing smile flashing across her face as she giggled at you.

"We're here-" your throat constricted as the idea registered in your mind.

You were back.

You were back with Sora and Riku.

You smiled brilliantly as you grabbed your knees in front of her, she smiled softly as she offered a friendly hand. You huffed, grasping her open hand in a firm hold.

"We're-." You flashed her a bright smile, a smile that had been gone for 11 long years.

"We're back. All of us." You flashed an accomplished grin, all the years of doubt that had faced you melting away. She giggled happily, her fingers squeezing you tightly.

"Welcome home." She chided, her voice filled with nostalgia. You were home - but more importantly - you were home with the two you had been searching for.

Your fingers grasped hers firmly as you both shared a smile, your heart swelling in happiness.


	10. Home

Kairi squeezed your fingers as you both shared a laugh. You lunged forward for a hug, the absence of her over your time away taking its toll on you.

You missed her dearly.

Her arms wrapped around you, holding you in a tight grasp as a puff of warm air tickled your ear. Her chest retreated in a deep sigh of content as you finally stood before her in an absolute hold.

"I thought you were gone just like them.." Her blue orbs watered slightly as they quickly switched between your own, their vision breaching your shoulder to see the two boys following your arrival.

"I never thought I'd see the three of you coming home together!" She laughed, her cheeks forming into soft pink mounds as her previous tears disappeared. An exhausted laugh escaped you, the stress of the past week taking its toll.

"I found them." A proud smile graced your face as your grasp tightened on her arms. "I told them-" your heart lurched, thinking of all the times everyone told you to forget two of your most cherished people. "I would find them..!" The words echoed in between the small space filling the two of you as the brunette and silver haired man watched your tender moment.

"Nobody believed they would come back-" your voice choked, your melancholy joy making you forget their presence.

"But- they were wrong. I knew in my heart they were alive somewhere, I knew it with everything I had in me!" Your voice lowered to a whisper as your head dipped. You thought of all the times you were told to forget Riku and Sora, their deaths a given. Your stomach lurched as the reality of the time with them collided with the past eleven years without them.

"I knew they were alive Kairi." Your (y/c) locks dusted her shoulder as your head rested against her weakly. "They're home..we're all home." You lifted your head to flash her a bright smile.

"Everything's okay now...finally" Your head rested against her shoulder again as you began to black out with a long due sigh of relief. Your body become limp in her arms as the sound of rushed splashing accompanying your name headed towards you in the last bits of your consciousness. Your vision went black as you felt your limbs give in to exhaustion.

~+~+~+~

(Y/c) lashes fluttered open in a groggy state, your arms lifting up to wipe your eyes. You scanned the room, the familiar display of your studio apartment filling your gaze. A moan escaped you as you tried to move your legs in a feeble attempt to right yourself, two heavy lumps restricting your motions under the blankets. Your (y/c) orbs shot towards the two sleeping boys resting on the bed, their breaths intermingling as their arms trapped you under the blankets.

A warm smile escaped you, your hand lifting to stroke the moonlight locks of the man resting closest to you. The memory of him walking beside you along your way home on small island flashed in your eyes, his young eager self questioning your shared hopes. A smile graced your lips as you thought of his ever adventurous soul. His locks were soft in your caress as you stroked his head gingerly in thought, his newly trimmed moonlight locks slipping through your fingers delicately. You paused, wondering how long you had been asleep for him to cut his hair.

 _'Who would have thought we'd venture to another world?'_ The words rang through you as silence and soft breaths filled the room, your hand habitually running through his hair. You looked down at his slowly waking form, his soft expression capturing your heart yet again. _'You did it you_ dingusbutt _.'_ Soft strokes gently guided him out of slumber as you silently laughed at his waking face.

 _'Cute.'_ The thought escaped you naturally as you pulled away, letting him take his time to wake up. His pale nose schrunched as he began to register the absence of your tender caress. (Y/c) orbs watched him as his head lifted from the sheets, groggily scanning over you. Aquamarine eyes snapped open as they realized you were awake and staring back at them.

"You're awake." He said more than asked, a relieved smile spilling across his face. You giggled, gently cupping his cheek in your hand.

"I am-" you said in an amused tone, quickly tilting your chin towards Sora.

"I don't know about our favorite spikey haired brunette though." The brunette laid across your lap, a soft snoring filling the room in the silence.

"Yeah, he's been fretting over you non stop, I'm surprised he actually fell asleep." The moonlit blonde chided, a soft chuckle underlying his voice. Aquamarine eyes quickly turned back to you, their depths filled with concern.

"(Y/n)...you were asleep for over a week...how do you feel?" Your heart beat in your chest loudly as you realized exactly how long you were out. The thought of Rikus shorter hair made more sense now. A quick glance over their bodies also gave away that their clothes changed, now involving more plaid.

"I-I'm alright..I guess I feel normal-" you paused, looking around the familiar scene that was your studio apartment. "I mean I'm home in my own room with my two favorite people, how could I not feel normal?" You giggled softly as Riku smiled warmly at you, his hand reaching to grip your own firmly.

"Yeah, your place is actually pretty cool." His sea green eyes made the motion of scanning along your room, am impressed hum filling his lungs as his eyes landed on a particular seashell sitting on your nightstand.

"I see you still have the seashell I gave you.." A longing smile graced his lips as he squeezed your hand. You blushed heavily as you began to stutter.

"I-I mean it was pretty, that's all." Your eyes looked at the ceiling shyly before your head snapped back towards the silver man, a soft pressure of him lifting off the bed commanding your attention. His face was close, slowly closing the distance between you as his lips pressed firmly against your own. A soft sigh escaped your lips as he pulled away, his eyes switching between your own as if he were hesitating on his next words.

"I...I missed you (y/n)." An excited feeling welled in your chest as you registered his words with a giggle.

"I was only asleep for a week you know." You teased him, reaching your finger up tuck a strand of his short bangs behind his ear. He chuckled, lifting his hand up to cup your own.

"I know..but after finally having you in my arms after so long-" Aquamarine eyes softened as his voice lowered to a whisper. "Even a week was too much." A gentle smile pulled at his lips as both of your hands retreated, a tender moment filling the air. Your eyes snapped down to a ruffling towards your legs, chocolate spikes bobbing as Sora mumbled in his waking state.

"Mnh.." The fabric rustled as he slowly lifted his head, his groggy eyes switching between the two pairs watching him. There were impressions on his cheek from where he slept heavily on the bed, the slight drool at the corner of his mouth giving him a comical appearance. Your cheeks puffed out as you held in a giggle, his sky blue orbs snapping wide open as he realized you were finally awake.

"(Y/N)! You're awake!" You muttered a strangled _oof_ as his tanned body scrambled up onto the bed beside you, his cheek rubbing against you as he squeezed you tightly. "Oh gosh, we weren't sure what was wrong with you.." His cheek kept rubbing on yours as he continued, squeezing you tighter. "I-I was so afraid you wouldn't wake back up again." His soft spikes tickled your cheek as he lifted his head away to look into your eyes. "I'm glad you're okay.." he blushed softly, looking bashfully to the moonlit man sitting beside you two before he quickly captured your lips in a shy kiss. Your brows shot up in surprise from his bold move, your heart beating faster as he leaned away to flash a cheeky grin towards the older teen glaring daggers.

"Hey now, she's mine too you know." Riku playfully chided as he jumped onto the bed opposite of Sora, his toned leg throwing itself over you as he grasped your waist opposite of Sora. The tanned teen laughed cheekily, his bright smile making a dashing appearance.

"Yeah..I know, thank you for everything guys." His face softened as he snuggled his nose into the crook of your neck, humming contently. The silver haired man chuckled, a 'yeah yeah' whispering out under his breath. He sighed heavily before his hoisted himself off of the bed, dusting his clothes off as he turned around to look at the two of you with crossed arms.

"Well, I have to finish with our paperwork Sora, we'll be starting the new semester at Destiny U in a few days along with (y/n) after all." He smirked. "Since someone wouldn't leave this room for the entire week." His voice was laced with playful sarcasm as the brunette laughed bashfully.

"Yeah..sorry about that!" He beamed a smile. "Thanks Riku!" You laughed at him as he snuggled is face back into your neck, your hand reaching up to pet his soft spikes.

"Hurry back, we'll be waiting for you." His face warmed as he nodded, walking to the door before pausing.

"Don't have too much fun without me, alright?" He flashed you a playful wink, your cheeks blushing at the hidden permission underlying his words. The moonlit blonde quickly exited, leaving the room quiet aside form Soras soft breaths against your neck. You continued petting his hair for a few minutes, lost in the bliss of the moment.

"You know, it's different finally having you all to myself." His tanned nose lifted to trail along your neck as he peppered soft kisses up your jawline. You blushed heavily as your stomach tightened in excitement. Soft spikes tickled your forehead as he quickly shifted himself on top of you, his arms and legs pinning your skin body under his broader one. Sky blue orbs switched in between your own shyly before he leaned down to kiss you, a gentle brush of his tongue asking for entry. You let out a soft moan as you parted your lips, his pink tongue reaching in to fill your mouth with his taste. A soft yank pulled the sheets down as Sora quickly maneuvered the fabric off of you in a clumsy shuffle. He pulled back, his eyes drinking in your tank top and panty clad form.

"You're-youre really beautiful you know?" He blushed, his face showing how bashful he felt saying that. "I always thought you were beautiful, i-inside and out!" He stammered softly as he chewed on his lip. "But..now it's like you grew into this beauty that's something I never imagined.." He chuckled, lifting himself to sit cross cross on the bed beside you. "I'm a lucky guy ya know? Me n Riku, both of us are lucky." He gave you a Cheshire grin as he gently patted his lap, gesturing for you to join him.

"I think I'm the lucky one here." You whispered under your breath as you shifted yourself to straddle him, his tanned hands gently resting on your hips.

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled, flashing you a playful smile. "And why's that?" You hummed under your breath as you pressed your hips against his own, his eyes snapping open.

"How about I show you?" You purred. Sora nodded, his words escaping him as he watched you with wide eyes. A soft gasp escaped him as you began grinding your hips in a rhythm, short waves of pleasure shooting up from your core as you pleased yourself against his growing clothed erection. Tanned hands gripped you tightly, pressing your slick covered sex further into him with each grind. Your arms leaned up to wrap around his shoulder as your head snapped back, a delicious moan escaping your mouth as another wave of pleasure traveled up your spine. His heavy pants tickled your skin as he leaned forward to devour your neck, his hips twitching with every motion.

"Mnh..Sora you feel so good." You hummed into the room, a deep growl startling you before you were thrown on your back.

"Not fair..You're t-teasing me (Y/n)." His face was flushed a heavy red as the words left his lips in a choked plea, his shaft pressing against you with every syllable. Another wave of pleasure drenched your folds as he pressed himself into you. You looked up at him, your heart swelling in your chest as you saw the soft pout he was sporting. His lip shot out dejectedly as he chocolate brows furrowed, it was absolutely adorable. You leaned up to press your lips against his, his eyes snapping to watch you questioningly.

"I'm sorry Sora..c'mon, you've been so good. It's your turn to get spoiled." Sky blue orbs eagerly watched as your hand reached down to grasp the side hem covering your slick folds, the fabric hot and sticky as you exposed your entrance to his wanting eyes. He groaned, shutting his eyes in inner turmoil before he quickly snapped up to look at you.

"A-are you sure? You're sure it's okay?" He bit his pink lip hesitantly, fighting the urge to plunge himself into you. "I mean, Riku isn't here.. what if-What if I can't control myself?" Your eyes watched him as he searched your own for an answer, you replying with a knowing smile.

"I know you won't hurt me Sora, I believe in you." Chocolate brows shot up towards his spikes as he nodded bashfully, quickly reaching down to unzip his pants. You watched with quiet surprise as his girth sprung out, his pink head dripping with the essence of his excitement. Your heart beat a little faster, your core warming as it remembered the fullness he left you with last time. You needed it desperately, your sopping core made that message clear.

His hand gently guided his head to rest at your entrance, his eyes snapping up to look at you as he readied himself.

"Well, here goes-" he leaned down to capture your lips in an affectionate kiss as he slid himself into you, your walls stretching deliciously around him. Your back arched as you moaned into the kiss, the familiar fullness of Sora sending your mind in a dizzy. His soft breaths tickled your lips as he gently pulled out of you, his eyes watching the pleasure contorting your face with every move. You felt a wave of hot pleasure as he jerked his hips into you, ramming his head into that familiar sweet spot of treasure he had found before. Your back arched into him as his name left your lips in a sultry moan, his chest vibrating as he gave a pleased hum. His face leaned down to your side, his lips tickling your ears with his next whisper.

"Say it again." His hips slammed into your g-spot again as he finished his sentence, putting more emphasis on the command. The brunette sounded excited, like his deepest wish just came true. "Say my name again." He pleaded, his shaft pumping into your sweet spot with every syllable. His thrusts sent waves of hot pleasure through you, your breath coming out in breathy moans as your mind was in a dizzy. Chocolate spikes tickled your forehead as he lightly grazed your lips with his own, his hooded eyes watching your face contort in pleasure. His scent and taste filled your senses as every snap of his hips sent you further and further over the edge of ecstasy. A soft moan tickled your lips as the brunette panted heavily, his face a flushed pink as he slammed his shaft deeper into you.

"Sora-" Your words were cut off as he excitedly pumped his girth into you, his breath reaching an erratic pace. The familiar tightness of your oncoming orgasm filled your core as you felt yourself getting close, the hot pleasure with every thrust slowly pushing your mind into a state of delirium.

"A-again, please (y/n)" His plea was desperate as his hips jerked primally into your slick folds, his breath coming out in gasps as his head plunged deep into your womb.

"Sora! Ah!" Your mouth shot open in a perfect 'o' as you felt his thick member swell in size, the pressure deliciously pressing against your sensitive walls. He was close.

"(y/n) I'm-" he grunted as your walls tightened around him, your own orgasm snapping. His shaft pumped into you primally, wildly riding out your waves of pleasure as he began to peak his own.

"Sora!" His name left your lips as his pumps sent waves of hot white ecstasy through your body. Your back arched into him as your body began to convulse, your walls squeezing his swelling manhood tightly. He moaned, eagerly eating up the sound of his name leaving your lips.

"Sora! I'm cumm-" his pace quickened as he hummed eagerly, pumping his girth straight into the spot he knew drove you wild. Your stomach tightened as your core snapped, the pleasure of your orgasm sending waves of white ecstasy through your body. His toned chest pressed against your mounds as your back arched into him, his hips guiding you through your pique. The wet sound of your soaking folds filled the room as his swelling member picked up a primal pace, your soft mounds bouncing with every frenzied thrust. You felt him tense against you as the brunette reached his breaking point, your tightening walls sending him over the edge.

"A-ahh! I'm cummi-I'm cumming inside!" Your stomach bulged as he plunged himself deeper into you, his head breaching the womb of your tightening core. A gasp escaped you as you felt the pressure of his essence filling you to the brim with every pump, your legs wrapping around him as he desperately emptied himself into you. Strong tanned arms swiftly wrapped around your head, cradling you closer as Sora nuzzled into you with the last jerks of his hips.

Your bodies were sweaty and on a high as your gasps filled the room, the tanned man planting soft affectionate kisses along your temple as he shrank inside you. A soft moan escaped your lips as he gently slid himself out, small streams of his essence leaking from your core. You panted as he plopped next to you, gently leaning his arm down so you could rest your head against the nook of his arm and shoulder. A hum escaped your lips as you sighed into the embrace, his hand gently running through your hair.

"Wow." His cheery voice broke the silence. "I don't know if you know this, but I've imagined you calling my name like that for a long time!" He laughed, your head bobbing lightly at the notion as you giggled with him.

"Well, how was the real thing?" You teased, your hand lifting up to rest on his toned chest. He beamed a smile at the ceiling, his hand moving up to make a thumbs up.

"The best! Better than I imagined!" His grip tightened around you as his head tilted down to capture your own eyes with his sky blue ones.

"I love you (y/n)." Your eyes shot open before he continued. "I know I'm not the only one in your heart, and that's okay! I just-" he chewed his lip before continuing "I just wanted you to know."

You smiled warmly at him, your heart swelling.

"I love you too Sora." Big blue orbs shot open in delight as he grinned his most brilliant smile.

"Yeah?" He teased, his smile not faltering.

"Yeah ya goof." You giggled as you snuggled into him, his arm cradling you closer as you both relaxed in the glow of becoming one.


End file.
